Greeed Plus Harem
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Snow Girl

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is own by the creator of Rosario+Vampire series.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Snow Girl**

A young boy had been waiting at a bus stop for a while, looking around the area, not just for the bus that just now approached, but to better remember the home town he wouldn't be seeing for about three years.

'I hope it doesn't change too much while I'm gone, and I hope Mom and Dad will be as happy to see me return as they were to see me leave. I know they were happy I got into a school, but dancing? That's kind of an insult.'

The door opened and Tsukune could see the bus driver. His cap shadowed the top of his face, but his eyes appeared to be glowing in the shadow. It was a creepy thing to see, but not something that dissolved his resolve.

"You going to Yokai Academy?" Tsukune nodded and showed his admittance form. "Then hop on. That's my next stop."

'Strange, I don't want to make eye contact and yet it's hard not to.' Tsukune thought as he boarded, quickly noticing the AC was on a bit. Looking for a seat he saw there was only one other person on the bus. That confused him, since in Japan public transportation was very rarely that deserted.

The natural thing to do in his eyes was take the seat next to this passenger on the other side. It was close enough to converse but not too close for comfort. And sitting anywhere else would feel like making an effort to avoid the complete stranger.

"Hi." He said to be polite.

The other passenger glanced at him. "Hi." She said back. She was a girl his age wearing a white shirt with dark blue almost black sleeves and her shoulders exposed, with two black straps going over them that he briefly wondered was her bra. She also wore a yellow plaid skirt and purple-and-black striped leggings with white shoes and a gold necklace with a circular pendant. Her hair was a soft lavender that went down her back, her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to lack pupils, and she had a lollipop in her mouth.

As soon as she greeted him she went back to looking out the window, making Tsukune feel a little shunned.

"You probably don't want me to talk to you right?" He asked, trying to sound friendly.

"You can talk. It's just easier for me when someone else starts the conversation." She replied, still not looking at him but she didn't sound standoffish.

"I understand. I'm Tsukune Aono by the way." Tsukune introduced himself to the girl.

"Mizore Shirayuki." the girl introduce herself to Tsukune as she wasn't looking at him still.

"Nice to meet you Mizore." He said.

Now Mizore turned to him, her eyes hard for him to read but she didn't look bored of him like most girls he tried talking to before. "I suppose it's nice to meet you too." Mizore simply said.

"Suppose?" Tsukune said as he was confuse on what she mean by that.

"I usually reserve judgment until after some time around a person, never in the first few minutes." Mizore simply said.

"Ah, that makes sense I guess. So, do you know anyone at the school we're going to?" Tsukune asked hoping to get a feel of this school he going to.

She shook her head, looking a little remorseful now. "No, I don't. I don't really have many friends, and as you can see no one else came here when the bus made a stop at my home." Mizore said as she sound a bit sad.

"I understand. I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity back home either and I'm all alone on this trip too. Maybe we could be friends so we don't have to be so lonely." Tsukune offered.

Mizore looked at him like that was the last thing she expected to hear. "I... I think I'd like that. Though I would like to get to know you better at first. I wouldn't feel right using the word 'friend' if we didn't."

Tsukune nodded and shrugged. "Okay. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

The two began some idle chitchat the rest of the way, never noticing that the bus went through an unusually dark tunnel until the sunlight disappeared. When it reappeared, they were no longer on a paved road and the bus soon came to a stop.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy." The bus driver told. "Be careful here you two. This place can be very scary if you don't how to handle yourself." He added with a hint of a laugh.

'Strange way to try and be funny.' Tsukune thought.

The two got off the bus and Tsukune immediately thought the scenery was weird. The sky, which was cloudless before the tunnel, now looked like it was nothing but clouds. He could even see the ocean not too far, which immediately got his attention. 'Wait, I know we weren't anywhere near the coast before and we couldn't possibly have gone that far in so little time. And why is the water red? Do we even get the crimson tide here in Japan?'

"You coming?" Mizore said, waiting for him.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect the place to look like this."

"Let's admire the scenery later." She said before turning towards the woods.

"Why are you-?" He started to ask, then out of the corner of his eye saw the pumpkin-headed scarecrow with a sign saying 'Bus stop' had a sign below it saying 'This way to Yokai Academy' with an arrow pointing the direction Mizore was heading. When he looked back he saw her standing before a now-noticeable path through the trees and she apparently wasn't waiting for him. "Hey wait!"

She stopped before she was completely out of his sight and turned towards him. "Yeah?"

He panted for a moment when he caught up. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

She blinked. "Why would I? We need to get to school."

"I... I just thought we might as well go together rather than alone." He said.

"What would be the difference?" She asked.

Tsukune was starting to feel rejected and looked down. "If you don't want anything to do with me, just say so and I'll leave you alone."

She was a bit surprised to hear this, especially the hurt in his voice. "It's nothing against you. I just have a hard time opening up to people. If I'm being standoffish, it's not intentional. It's just not my nature to become someone's friend within five minutes. I'm sorry, but I can't change that anymore than I can change being a Yuki-Onna."

"What?" He asked. 'Did she call herself a Yuki-Onna? She's got to be kidding.'

"Tsukune, you don't look like a bad guy to me. But for personal reasons I'm not ready to explain, I'm shy and often reserved around others. I'm not trying to get rid of you; I'm just not comfortable being close to someone so soon. Give me time to get used to you, please?" Mizore said quietly.

Tsukune thought it over and nodded. "Yeah I can understand that. Sorry if I came across as too pushy."

Mizore lightly smiled, but lost it and looked over his shoulder. "Watch out!" She shouted, grabbing a hold of him and pushing them both into the shrubs just before something zipped by them.

Tsukune groaned from the fall and some scratches he got from the branches. "Ouch."

"Sorry, but someone was coming towards us a little too fast so I had to get us both out of the way." She told him.

Tsukune sat up and got some leaves out of his hair. "Thanks Mizo-" He stopped when he could clearly see her. She looked the same, but there were two new differences. Her hair looked like it was made of ice now, and so did her hands which now were ice claws.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her breath visible as she spoke.

"You... changed." was all he said.

She lifted her hand. "Oh, must have lost my focus for a second." Then without warning the ice on her body disappeared and she looked normal again. She brushed some dirt off her skirt and stood up. "We should go see what our homerooms are going to be. Maybe you'll be lucky and we'll be in the same one."

Still confused by what he had just seen, Tsukune instinctively felt the best thing to do was not draw attention to it. "Yeah, we should. And if we are, would you like to sit next to each other?" He asked as he got back on his feet.

Mizore thought it over, then shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

They kept walking, but Tsukune had a lot on his mind now. 'She just transformed before my eyes. Could she really be a Yuki-Onna?And if so, why didn't she try to hide it better? I'd expect her to try and lie, but she acted like me seeing her that way was normal. Is there something I'm missing?'

* * *

Fortunately for Tsukune, Mizore was in his class. And per their agreement, she sat next to him at his right. "Hey Mizore, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you wearing a school uniform like the rest of us?"

"This outfit works better to keep me at a more comfortable temperature. So I guess health reasons is the right answer." She then pointed towards Tsukune's left. "As for her, I don't know."

Tsukune looked to his left and saw a girl two seats over and one seat back looking around the room and she too wasn't wearing a uniform. She wore a yellow sweater vest over a white long-sleeved shirt with a large red bow at the collar. But her most striking feature was by far her cyan blue hair held back by a purple ribbon that matched her purple eyes very well, and her very noticeable bosom.

This girl happened to catch eye contact with him for a moment, and smiled and winked at him. He smiled back but she returned to looking around the room.

"What do you think of her?" Mizore asked.

"She looks okay, but that's all I know so I can't really say more than that." He answered, looking back at the closest thing he had to a friend here. He noticed she looked a little reassured to hear that. 'Hmm... she wants me to prefer her even though she's not ready to be friends. Must be a girl thing.'

"Attention class, please be seated." Their homeroom teacher said, getting everyone to take their seats. The only one empty at this point is the one directly to Tsukune's left. "Alright, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I'll start by saying welcome to Yokai Academy, the premiere school for monsters throughout the Far East."

'Monsters?' Tsukune wondered.

"As you all know, the world is now under the control of the humans. In order for the rest of us to survive, we have to learn to hide from them. And the best way to do that is to disguise ourselves as humans. But it's not enough to look human, we must also learn how to fit into their culture so we do not draw attention to ourselves. That is the goal of Yokai Academy, to prepare young monsters such as yourselves for living safely among humans."

'Is she for real?' Tsukune asked himself, finding it hard to believe. 'No teacher would try something so ridiculous, and I can't forget what I saw Mizore as. So... if she really is a Yuki-Onna, then that means everyone else here really is a monster too. So Yokai Academy is really Youkai Academy.'

"Hey sensei, wouldn't it make more sense just to eat the weak humans and take back the world from them?" A burly student in the row in front of Tsukune asked.

'This is weird, but whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself.' Tsukune told himself, keeping himself from showing fear.

"You're not the first one to suggest such an endeavor, but it's not as simple as that." Nekonome told him. "Humans have taken over the world for a reason. Even if we all banded together to take the world back, they'd have the numbers advantage if nothing else. Out of the six billion people that inhabit this world, we monsters don't even make one billion of that population. So for every one of us that exists, there are six to seven humans out there. So with that in mind, it's much better to simply blend into their society rather than try and take it from them. Besides, there are perks to living among humans."

Right then the door slowly opened, and in walked a girl wearing a school uniform and sporting long pink hair. "Sorry, I had a hard time finding the room."

"Since it's the first day I'll overlook it just this once Miss...?"

"Moka Akashiya." the girl simply said

"Miss Akashiya, please don't let this become a habit. Now, take a seat. There's no assigned seating today." Nekonome simply told the girl.

"Yes Sensei." Moka said before seeing the one vacant seat and a few boys eye-humping her. Feeling a little disgusted by that but not showing it, she took her seat and tried to avoid looking at the boy next to her.

'I wonder what she is.' Tsukune thought before returning attention to his teacher.

* * *

The school day was rather normal in Tsukune's opinion. The classes were exactly what he expected and the food in the cafeteria and school stores were completely edible to him, though some specialty dishes did look like something he couldn't imagine any human wanting to eat. Seeing someone eating worms off a platter with a prehensile tongue pretty much confirmed everything to him he needed to know, Yokai Academy was definitely made for monsters.

After class Tsukune was led to the boy's dorms and shown his assigned room. He went inside and saw it was very normal, albeit a bit small but nothing he couldn't live with for the next three years. And as Shakespeare once said, therein lied the rub.

'Do I really stay here?' He asked himself, laying down on the floor looking at the ceiling. 'I mean, I am at risk here in this place. I'm the only human here in this school... or am I?' He started feeling a little hopeful. 'I mean, what are the odds I'm the _only_ boy who got an admittance form for this place? Out of 3,000 or so students, would I really be the only human here? But if I'm not, how do I find out? Nekonome-sensei was very clear that any humans found here were to be killed right away. No human in his right mind would come out and admit it.'

'Luckily she did say everyone had to look human at all times, so I'm unlikely to be found out so easily. And even if I do go back home, then what? I won't suddenly be accepted into another school, and I definitely don't want my parents to give me disappointed looks for the next year. So what do I do? Go home and be safe yet be just a burden, or stay here and pretend to be one of them?'

He sat up and looked out his window. 'I might as well give it a night to think over. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good.'

* * *

Tsukune was outside walking around the boy's dorm while there was still some daylight left. Though with the perpetually cloudy sky the quality of daylight was certainly up to debate. He thought he was alone with his thoughts, but he wasn't as alone as he thought.

'He's an unusual boy, but he doesn't strike me as a bad one. I wonder what he's like when he's acting natural.' Mizore thought, secretly observing him from behind a tree. She didn't take notice of someone approaching behind her before she was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. A part of her shirt was torn up in the process.

"Aaahhh!" Mizore screamed slightly as she looked up at her attacker. She realized it was a boy but not one from her class. This boy gave her a look she did not feel comfortable getting when she walked past him in the halls. He wore a school uniform at the time and had blond hair and red eyes. But now, his eyes were glowing like that of a furnace and his touch felt like he was burning her.

"Why in the world did you attack me?!" Mizore shouted at the teenager.

"Because both of us are going to die together." He simply said as Mizore took notice of the state of dress he was in. He wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, creating a large cluster or icicles to skewer him. He dodged and bled from a few cuts, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he was looking at her revealed true form in a way that made Mizore want to wash herself until her skin came off.

"Ooh, this will make it even better. All natural. That's how Genkyo likes it." He said before he too transformed. His hair turned into yellow flames and his hands ignited.

'A Kai-otoko, my species counterpart.' Mizore thought, remembering what she had heard of them. The Fire People were polar opposites of the Snow People in terms of affinity, and in some cases personality. The Snow People were considered difficult to anger and more rational about what they did in anger, or at least more reserved and less lethal in showing it. The Fire People on the other hand were often rambunctious and boastful and sometimes easy to upset, and when they were in a bad mood they had no qualms in showing it or taking it out on others.

He pounced on Mizore, managing to catch her with his greater speed. His burning body caused her flesh to be burnt as he tore at her clothes. She quickly realized what he was planning on doing to her so she screamed.

"KKKyyaaaahhhhh!" Mizore screamed but Genkyo slapped her right in the face burning her cheek a bit. But she kept on screaming as her body started to feel weakened as she started to overheat.

* * *

"What was that?" Tsukune asked, looking towards where he heard the scream. "Was that...?" No time to ask further, he darted towards the source, his chivalrous side overwhelming any thought of staying away from whatever was bad enough to make a monster scream in fear.

It didn't take him long, and when he got there he wished he had been there sooner.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsukune yelled as he saw the horrible scene before him.

"Mind your own business loser." Genkyo told him, sounding like some kind of creature trying to defend it's turf.

"If your business is what I think it is, then hell no." Tsukune said as he can tell what that fire monster was planning on doing to Mizore.

"Tsukune, help me, please!" Mizore pleaded as she saw who came to her rescue.

The fire monster stood up facing Tsukune, flames much more apparent around him. "And what are you going to do about it? Unless you're fireproof there's not a damn thing you can do to me." Genkyo boldly said.

Now of course Tsukune was afraid. What human being wouldn't be afraid of a creature on fire in front of them. But this creature was trying to force himself on a girl in broad (or at least cloudy) daylight. Tsukune had too much decency in him to let fear stop him from doing what was right.

"I don't need to be fireproof." Tsukune simply said as a idea came to his head.

"Oh yeah? And what can you do to me then?" Genkyo cockily said he was preparing to kill this person before him. Tsukune quickly knelt down, scooped up some dirt, and threw it in the guy's eyes. He yelled and tried to wipe his eyes clean, and Tsukune threw a few more fists of dirt at the molester's flames weakening them.

"What are you doing? You're only making him angrier!" Mizore warned. Tsukune shrugged then kicked Genkyo in the gut. Since the dirt dampened his flames, a trick he remembered from putting out camp fires as a kid, he didn't get burned from the contact and his opponent fell on his back. The sound of something popping could be heard.

"I have no idea what made you think you can get away with this. But there's no way in hell I'm just going to walk away when my one friend here needs help from people like you." Tsukune angrily announced.

His eyes clear of dirt, Genkyo glared at the human boy as if his stare alone could ignite him. Luckily for Tsukune, that was one power this fire creature didn't have. "You can't stop me. This is what I was sent here for and I will succeed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mizore shouted. "Don't you have any idea what happened when our kind do this sort of thing even by choice?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I was doing it?" He replied.

She gasped. "You wanted to die?"

"It's for a good cause. My master must be pleased. Now fulfill your role Yuki-Onna." He proclaimed before trying to pounce on her again.

Tsukune surprised both himself and Mizore by reacting first to this. Throwing dirt on this fire wasn't going to do any good, and he didn't see any water to put him out with. But Tsukune knew he had to do something. Besides, surely the school nurse knew how to treat burns. Right?

Tsukune got in front of Mizore and defended against Genkyo with a high kick, the first thing that came to mind since he could live with a burned shoe. The attack connected and made the Kai-otoko halt and step back, but he didn't look deterred. If anything, he looked more like a lion that had been hit.

"You are not my interest boy. I need her." Genkyo said before dashing at Tsukune. He knock the human aside before he headed for Mizore yet again, determined to complete his mission.

'This can't be happening.' Mizore tried to run, but he was faster than her and tackled her to the ground before she took two steps, holding her down while sitting on her backside. 'No, I don't want to die!' Losing herself in her fear, the yuki-onna lost control of her powers and everything around them immediately froze up.

Tsukune got up when Mizore froze everything. 'When did it get so cold?' He asked himself, shivering badly. 'Mizore? Where is-?' He got his answer right away, and saw once again what looked like attempted rape.

"I'm not done with... with..." Tsukune said as he got up and came towards the fire man, trying to walk carefully on the frozen ground. "ACHOO!" Suddenly he sneezed due to how cold it was, but this was no ordinary sneeze.

A green slime-like liquid came out of his mouth when he sneezed, something that had never before happened in his life. This liquid headed for Genkyo and hit him right in the back just before he could sear off Mizore's clothes. And if all this wasn't weird enough, Genkyo yelled and jumped up, trying to get the offending substance off of his bare back. When that didn't work, he then dropped to the ground, a very distant and pained look on his face as he moved like he was trying to rub this ooze on the ground.

Some bright red blood was slowly coming out of his mouth and his back was bleeding as well but the blood quickly started to boil on his skin, with some trace amounts of steam coming from it. "What the hell did you do to me?" Genkyo yelled, smoke literally coming out of his ears at this point.

"Umm... I stopped you." Tsukune said. 'I probably shouldn't tell him I have no idea what that just was.'

Mizore got up and stood behind Tsukune, feeling safe with him. "Tsukune, you have to get rid of him. He's trying to kill us all."

"That's not what it looked like to me. It looked more like-" Tsukune was going to say but Mizore cut him off.

"You're right, but it's worse than that. His kind and my kind are exact opposites, and when our powers clash it can get nasty. If he had succeeded in what he was trying to do to me, our body temperatures would have gotten out of control and exploded, killing us and possibly half of this school."

"Seriously?" Tsukune asked, horrified by the idea.

Mizore fearfully nodded. "It's happened before. Please Tsukune, get rid of him. I don't want to be turned into a bomb."

Genkyo wobbled onto his feet, his fiery body even more aflame it appeared to the point the ground on which he stood began to boil from his heat. "For the glory of my Master, I must remove what stands in his way. Now die with me for the greater good."

"Sorry, we... we... ACHOO!" Tsukune sneezed again from being so close to Mizore with her chill still active. Another shot of slime came from his mouth, and this time it hit Genkyo in his face. "We choose to live."

Genkyo howled in agony again, clawing at his face to remove what he couldn't burn off himself for some reason. That didn't stop him from trying.

Mizore gasped. "Run! His powers are out of control!" She pulled Tsukune's arm, and he didn't need to be told twice.

"The White King will rule again!" Genkyo could be heard saying before there was a sound of explosion. When school officials came by to check on the disturbance, all they found was a scorch ground, burned plants, and a large pile of ashes.

Kage Bijuu Author Notes: Well hello everyone this is well my very first Rosario+Vampire fic. I working with this fic with my partner Brown Phantom as he was to help me out with this fic massive as I just started reading about Rosario+Vampire manga. And so far I like it very much. But also this story is also a Challenged made by Storylover213. But anyway if any of you what to know anything about what happen in this chapter just ask me and I will answer your question the best I can.

Also thank you Brown Phantom for be a major help with getting this story started and for being my partner as well with writing this story as well. So here is a advertisement to for one of your stories Brown Phantom.

**They Shoot Wild Horses Don't They?**

Summary: Ranma gets attacked in an unexpected way and suffers greatly for it. Some don't seem too concerned about it, but those that stick with him will help him find out who hurt him


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

The next day Tsukune hadn't seen Mizore in class. He was immediately worried. 'Did she run home? I can't say I fully blame her, but I can't help but feel I'd be able to handle this place better with her around. I know that's selfish, but I'm the only human in a place of monsters that think it's okay to eat humans. I think I'm allowed to be a little selfish on something.'

After thinking it over last night on the subject of him staying or leaving Yokai Academy, Tsukune ultimately decided to tough it out for now. Simply because he didn't see a way for him to get out. Explaining him withdrawing to the school right after they tell everyone what the school is for is sure to raise flags and draw attention to himself he doesn't want. And even if he did get away, what would he tell his family? 'The school I went to was full of monsters'? Any parent that would believe that probably had no business having custody over children.

So ultimately Tsukune had little choice but to stay, and he knew he couldn't make it here on his own.

Lunch came and since Tsukune was unable to go check on her in the girls dorm he resigned himself to simply eating. 'I hope she's okay. I'm sure after seeing that guy and knowing what he wanted to do, any girl would be rattled. Even an inhuman one. Even so, I really would like to see for myself how she's holding up.' Tsukune though in his head about Mizore.

Unable to find her, Tsukune settled for buying a lunch in the school store then went to the roof to eat. Luckily for him the school had to offer human-friendly food as part of the effort to get them used to living human lives later on. He grabbed a simple eel on rice bento with a teriyaki sauce packet to go with it.

Just before Tsukune could put the first bite of food into his mouth, he heard the door to the roof open. 'Mizore?' He hoped, only to see someone else showed up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware someone else thought eating here was a good idea." a pink hair girl said as she spotted Tsukune since she though she might have the roof for herself but was surprise it was occupied.

"That's nothing to apologize for. It's not like I marked this place my territory or anything. Go ahead and stay." Tsukune told the girl.

The new girl nodded and sat down on the opposite side of him, a breeze blowing towards her carrying his scent. "Umm... have I seen you somewhere before? You look and smell familiar." the girl asked as Tsukune remember the girl now from his classroom.

"I'm the boy right next to you in class." He answered, trying not to sound offended. 'Just like before, I'm so unappealing to girls that they're not even aware I'm in the same room as them.'

"Oh sorry. I usually just focus on the lesson rather than my classmates. I'm Moka Akashiya by the way." Moka introduced herself to the boy who have a very sickly sweet scent to him.

"I'm Tsukune Aono." He said, leaving it at that, certain he could only unimpress her more by this point.

The breeze kept blowing his scent over to Moka, and with each breath she found herself more focused on it. 'His scent is so distracting right now. It's got a strange underscent to it, but the main part is very sweet. His blood must be... quite... exotic.' She thought, her mind getting a bit dreamy near the end.

"Uhh... you okay?" Tsukune asked, uncomfortable with the look Moka was giving him. It was too... predatory for his tastes.

"There's... something about your scent." She said quietly as she got up and came closer. "I don't know what it, but... it's... it's intoxicating to be around."

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling very nervous. 'Oh Kami-sama, can she smell that I'm a human? Can others?'

Moka then lunged at his neck with her mouth wide open, fangs visible for a brief moment.

CHUUU!

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed in pain as Moka suddenly let go of him then fainted, looking a little ill.

All of a sudden Mizore appeared, true form revealed and angry, but only looking at Moka. "You get your mouth off of-"

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked, his hand clamped to his neck trying to stop the bleeding. In his disorientation over the whole thing he never actually noticed there was no blood.

Her attention returned to him, the purple-haired snow girl knelt down in front of him. "Please tell me she didn't hurt you Tsukune. I'm sorry I didn't move fast enough to stop her." Mizore said as she should have acted sooner.

"You were here to see all this?" Tsukune asked. "Where were you?"

She blushed. "I... I was hiding. I was worried another of those creeps would come after me, I never thought someone would come after you."

Tsukune looked back at Moka, who had an unhealthy look to her now. He immediately got up and tried to pick her up. "We need to get her to the school nurse."

"Why?" Mizore asked. "She attacked you. Why help her?"

"We have to act like humans here right?" Tsukune replied, carefully avoiding admitting he really was one.

"How can we do that when we turn a blind eye to a sick person right in front of us?" Tsukune said hoping Mizore help out.

Mizore didn't look fully convinced, but saw he was having a hard time supporting the girl weight and decided to lift up Moka's legs. Grateful, he nodded and the two carried her back into the building.

Both Mizore and Tsukune came into the Nurse Office as they were still carrying the unconscious form of Moka. They had to avoid a lot of people so they didn't draw attention to themselves but they managed to get Moka to the office. Fortunately the fever she had earlier was gone now. Actually the fever vanished five minutes into their trip toward the Nurse Office. Both of them placed Moka on an unoccupied bed in the office.

"Okay with her being right here no one will take advantage of her being unconscious." Mizore commented.

"Just hope she is alright." Tsukune commented.

"She should be. If she's what I think she is, a vampire, she's one of the toughest monsters." Mizore commented as she started heading toward the door.

"Come on Tsukune we might be able salvage our lunches. Plus it's best to leave her alone for a while since this is my first time seeing anyone react like that so she might be out for a long while." Mizore commented as both her and Tsukune left the office in order to get some food since when carrying Moka they end up ruining their food in the process. Just as they left Moka opened her eye as she looked around.

"Huh how in the world did I get in here? All I remember was talking to Tsukune and then smelling an exotic smell from his blood and suddenly I'm right here?" Moka asked as she was trying to piece together what just happened to her. She remembered getting a taste of Tsukune's blood, but the blood was so toxic that her metabolic defense against such toxic blood knocked her out so her body can filter it out and not use it as nourishment.

"I hope I didn't made a bad first impression on him." Moka asked herself, worried.

* * *

Both Mizore and Tsukune arrived at the Nurse's Office and they happened to have some tomatoes on them. Both of them took notice that Moka was now awake since when they brought her in the office Tsukune was still shocked that he now found out what type of monster Moka is. From what Mizore told him Moka is a Vampire, and from her neck-biting he could believe it. But he was shocked his blood caused the vampire girl to pass out like that from what look like a very bad case of stomach ache. He was now wondering if he was even human or if this was just a weird effect of being human in Yokai Academy and eating the food.

"Are you feeling alright Moka?" Tsukune asked the vampire girl.

"Yeah I feeling alright, I definitely got to control my urges. I mean your blood is well... less then healthy. I mean it has a very sweet scent which did cause me to bite you in the first place and I apologize for that." Moka commented.

"Well Moka I do hope you're alright as that is my first time seeing a vampire react that way to blood." Mizore commented.

"Eh that is alright. I find it a really good thing my species evolved a metabolic defense against poisonous blood. That's why I passed out like that. But anyway are you two going to eat those tomatoes? Because I'm famished." Moka said as both Mizore and Tsukune shrugged as they gave the vampire girl their tomatoes as she started eating them.

"So Moka do you want to be friends?" Tsukune asked as Moka looked at him in shock when he said that.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I mean I did suck your blood earlier." Moka asked in shock.

"I know that but I know that will never happen again since that reaction you had. Plus it seems you weren't yourself when that happen and you seem like a generally friendly person so why let one bad experience ruin a potential friendship?" Tsukune commented as Moka smiled.

"Well okay then I'll be your friend." Moka simply said as she was glad she actually have a friend this school since she could never make a friend at the human schools.

"Tsukune I believe we are official friends as well." Mizore spoke up as Tsukune looked at her.

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Really, you defended me and that says a lot to me. I don't think I need more convincing. And I suppose that friendship extends onto you by default Moka." Mizore said as she looked at both human and vampire.

"Thanks, both of you." Moka said, grateful.

"By the way Mizore," Tsukune continued. "Where were you this morning? I was concerned."

"I had a hard time getting ready this morning. After what that Kai-otoko tried, I didn't really want to leave my room. But after a while I wanted to see you to thank you. When I did, she had her teeth on your neck and I got defensive." Mizore said as she really was defensive when that happen to Tsukune as she didn't what anything like what happen to her happen to him.

"Sorry, usually I have great control over my urges, but being here where there are no humans to judge, I guess I let my guard down to them." Moka mused.

"Try not to do it again. It's his blood after all, not yours." Mizore told the vampire.

"You biting me isn't going to leave any effects on me is it?" Tsukune asked very worried. No vampire stories he ever heard said things went well for the people they ate from.

"I don't think so. I don't have an illness or anything so you should be fine, just lightheaded at the worst." She answered.

Time skip ahead

Back on her feet again that evening, Moka was exploring around the woods of Yokai Academy as she was glad she made two new friends today. Actually this would be the first time she ever made friends. This new development made her happy. But she didn't notice that someone was approaching her until she heard a twig snap right behind her. Behind her was a tall, broad shouldered teenager boy with slick brown hair. She remembered this guy. His name was Saizo Komiya. He was looking at her oddly when they were passing the hallway and she heard some of the students talking about him on why he was even at the Academy in the first place, because he was molesting human girls.

"Hey babe, want to go somewhere with the best guy in school?" Saizo said as Moka slowly backed away from him.

"No thank you." Moka said as she kept on backing away from Saizo who just started approaching her.

"C'mon you know you what to." Saizo said as he aggressively started to advance on her.

"I believe I said I don't." Moka sharply said hoping that he would just back off but he kept on advancing on her as she got one thing on her mind right now depending on what he said next.

"Well, I say you do." Saizo said before Moka suddenly bolted as Saizo started running after her.

Meanwhile nearby in a small area of the forest Tsukune was exploring around the forest so he would better know his way around this weird realm he is in. He figured out he must be in another realm since with what Nekonome said about monsters having to blend in to human society, a school that teaches monsters how to live among humans would be very hard to hide unless it was in another realm or they are actually in a place somewhere in Japan he really doesn't know. But he was glad he made two new friends. Female friends to be exact. He thought he had the worst luck with girls back at his other school since those girls would just ignore him or find him annoying. He then heard a girl's voice.

"Keep away from me!" screamed a very familiar voice as it reached his ears.

"Wait a second, that's Moka! She must be in trouble!" Tsukune rushed off to defend his new friend. He was confused about why he was being so brave but he just chalked it up to not wanting anything bad happening to his two new friends. He ran toward the direction of the voice and he soon came across a clearing where he spotted Moka slowly being cornered by an odd teenage boy that he hasn't met. Tsukune knew he must be some type of monster. But he didn't care about it at the moment as he charged at Saizo tackling him hard in the back as both of them were sent on the floor as Moka moved out of the way as both Saizo and Tsukune quickly got up.

"You're going to pay for that." Saizo said as he started transforming into his true form which was an ogre. He glared at Tsukune with such hatred in his eyes. He then swung his huge fist at Tsukune as he dodged out of the way in the nick of time as Saizo's fist made a huge crater.

'Oh shit I really stepped into it and Moka seems terrified as well.' Tsukune commented in his head as he noticed Moka was scared stiff when she saw Saizo shift into his monster form. So Tsukune did the only sensible thing to do in the face of danger, he ran hoping Saizo came after him which would give Moka time to escape. Saizo started chasing after Tsukune but the human boy was the faster one of the two as he was way ahead of him. The ogre didn't care about that he just wanted to tear apart the person that disturbed him from claiming yet another girl under his belt. Both of the two were now going downhill as Saizo was now picking up speed. Tsukune took notice of something up ahead as he jumped out of the way but Saizo kept on going as he went past a bush and disappeared from sight.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Saizo's scream of terror came until there was sickeningly sound of flesh hitting rocks. Tsukune slowly approached the bush as he pushed it aside revealing there was a cliff edge just beyond the bush, which was good thing he took notice of or else that would have been him that went over the edge. Tsukune looked over the edge where he saw the broken and mangled body of Saizo laying on the rock edge as weird gargoyle-like creatures were now feasting on Saizo's corpse. He then heard Moka coming up behind him.

"Tsukune, is he...?" Moka asked as she heard Saizo's scream of terror.

"Yes, he is." Tsukune simply said as he turn around to look at Moka but she just hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for saving me." Moka said as Tsukune just smiled.

"You are my friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you like what almost happened to Mizore." Tsukune replied when he heard the sound of Moka sniffing his neck as he realized she might have just lost control of herself just then.

CHUUU!

"GAAAHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed in pain as Moka drank some of his blood yet again as she then passed out yet again due to how toxic his blood was to the vampire girl.

'Maybe I should start washing my neck with garlic.' Tsukune muttered to himself as he know he have to get Moka to the nurse office yet again.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here chapter 2 of my story as you all took notice the Moka meeting Tsukune event is very different with a way different outcome then canon one. One Inner Moka didn't got revealed and Saizo is well dead due to the law of gravity and physic working against him. Gravity is such a harsh mistress indeed which Saizo learn the hard way. Plus if any of you took notice there is also something up with Tsukune blood.

Thank you Brown Phantom my partner for helping out with this chapter. It was very excellent. Thank you yet again buddy. So here another advertisement of another one of Brown Phantom stories.

**Trapped in Termina**

LinkxRomani. Divergent from 'Majora's Mask'. Done with his quest in Termina, Link decides it's time to go home. However, he can't leave, and years later, a new evil threatens Termina. Rated for language and violence.


	3. Chapter 3: Wings and A Prayer

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 3: Wings and A Prayer**

Tsukune was approaching the boy dorm as he finished dropping off Moka at the Nurses Office since she was still passed out from drinking his blood again. He entered the dorms and headed for his room. He opened the door to his room and locked it, since the one time he didn't one of the female students managed to get into his room once and try to eat him. He soon found out she was a Jiang Shi and he did manage to get her out of his room which was easy since the girl didn't seem to have a brain at all. He remembered seeing several zombie students already and they looked and acted perfectly normal, and from what he learned they don't eat the flesh of the living. But he did lose two pairs of shoes and one of his boxers since the girl ate them both.

"Okay she's not here." Tsukune muttered to himself as he started to undress since his window curtains were open and he was on the second floor so no one should be able to look inside his room unless they climbed walls like bugs. He undressed, unaware someone was watching him just that moment. As Tsukune got out of his boxers as he was now fully in the nude and was going toward the bathroom when he thought he heard something.

"Whoa that is a very impressive package you have." A female voice whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear it at first. But Tsukune turned around looking out of the window, only catching a fleeting glimpse of blue hair.

"Was someone just watching me just now?" Tsukune asked himself. "I just hope it was at least a girl."

He didn't notice one of the vent quietly opened as it was nearby his dirty clothes pile as a hand came out and grabbed his boxers. The hand retreated into the vent as another one came out and grabbed a hold of the vent cover and gently put it back in place as there was the quiet sound of moaning and movement in the vent as it headed away from Tsukune's room.

"Does this school have ghosts too? Just my luck." Tsukune later groaned when he saw his boxers were gone.

* * *

It was morning now as Tsukune was running toward his class passing by the forest. He was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry. As he was running he thought he heard something.

"Oooh!" a female voice cried out. This stopped Tsukune in his tracks and he looked at where the source of the voice was coming from as he see a girl on the ground. Tsukune realized that this girl was from his class. The blue-haired one that really stood out. Tsukune quickly approached her.

"Please help me... Please lend me a hand." The girl said as she looked up at Tsukune, one of her arms holding her noticeable bosom tightly making it stick out more. She had an ill look on her face.

"What happened to you." Tsukune asked as he bent down to help his fellow classmate.

"I just started suddenly feeling ill." The blue-haired girl said.

"Can you stand up? I will take you to the school infirmary." Tsukune said as coming along the path were both Moka and Mizore approaching which the blue-haired girl took notice of. Tsukune helped the girl up as both of them started heading toward the school infirmary. As both of them were walking as the blue-haired girl got close to Tsukune now.

"Thank you very much. I always had such a weak body." The girl said with a hidden smirk.

"My chest just starting to hurt all of the sudden." The girl said as she then pressed her body next to Tsukune, her covered breasts were pressed up against Tsukune's chest so he felt how big and soft they were pressed against him.

"My chest felt like it was going to burst." The girl said with a sultry undertone in her voice as both Moka and Mizore were close now as both of the two girls were shocked at the sight before them.

'I'm starting to feel very hot under the collar now. I mean her breasts are so huge and so very soft as well. Wait what am I thinking? She's feeling ill right now, I've got to control myself!" Tsukune thought in his head as the girl smirked as she heard his thoughts. She sly turned her head to look at both Moka and Mizore as both girls were staring at the two with Tsukune unaware of the other two girls.

"I'm very confused?" Moka muttered to herself as she was uncertain what was going on since to her it just looked like Tsukune was just helping a girl to the infirmary.

"No I can't freeze her, she's too close to Tsukune. I might accidentally freeze him in the process." Mizore muttered to herself as she knew what that girl was really doing. She was flirting with Tsukune and was most likely faking whatever illness she claimed to have just to press her breasts against him to entice Tsukune.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono, what is your name?" Kurumu said as she was looking directly into Tsukune's eyes.

"Eh my name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied as he was looking at Kurumu directly in the eye.

"So let's be good friends." Kurumu simply said as she started to lean closer to Tsukune.

"Sure." Tsukune said when suddenly everything started to become cold as he turn around and took notice that both Mizore and Moka were right behind them as everything seems to be frozen around Mizore and Moka was shivering badly now as frost was forming on her.

"Mizore? Moka?" Tsukune asked as he was a bit confused what was wrong with Mizore since he can tell she seems very upset and glaring at Kurumu who just seems to be smirking at her.

"Tsukune, what is she doing to you?" Mizore asked, sounding dangerously suspicious.

"I'm just trying to get her to the infirmary. She was complaining about chest pains after all." He defended.

"Naturally, carrying around that much weight on your chest has got to hurt sometimes." The yuki-onna commented.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked, stepping up to Mizore to challenge her.

The lavender-haired girl smirked. "Looks like you're all better now and he doesn't need to take you anywhere now."

Kurumu's eyes widened momentarily before she acted like everything was normal. She turned to Tsukune with a smile. "Thank you for helping me Tsukune-kun, I feel better now. I hope to see you again." She then ran off without looking back.

Moka looked at her watch and saw the time. "We better hurry you guys." She then ran off without waiting for a response.

Tsukune and Mizore started heading in a hurry to the school too, moving side by side.

Mizore looked to Tsukune. "Do you like her body?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, caught completely off guard.

"Is that what you want in a girl? Gigantic nearly oversized mammary glands like hers?" Mizore asked.

Sensing more than just a hint of jealousy, Tsukune could only hope an honest answer would work here. "What I really want in a girl right now is someone who actually enjoys being with me. Like you, Mizore."

"So you like girls like me?" She asked, smiling and feeling reassured. "Would you like me more if I had a chest like her?"

"You don't need a chest like hers Mizore. What I'm enjoying now is the fact you don't want me to be anywhere but near you." He commented.

"Thanks Tsukune." She said, briefly staring at her own bosom, feeling confident. 'Tsukune's not like that other boy, and I'm sure that he will like my breasts much more than that bimbo's when I let him see them.'

* * *

Several classes later Tsukune was putting away several balls and equipment as PE class ended and he was still wondering about Mizore's reaction toward Kurumu. He thought it might just be another girl thing that he wouldn't understand. But it was a good thing they took Moka to the school nurse as well to make sure she didn't get frostbite. Tsukune was wearing a boy gym outfit as he came out of the shed to grab a bucket of soccer ball and he was surprised to find Kurumu standing right in front of him wearing her PE outfit, he took notice she was wearing bloomers and very tight PE shirt. No different then normal girl uniforms but on her it seemed to be extra eye-grabbing.

"Oh hello Kurumu, what are you doing over here?" Tsukune asked as he was trying very hard to keep his eye on Kurumu's face while the blue-haired girl just smiled.

"I'm here to help you out with putting these balls away." Kurumu said as she picked up a bucket filled with volleyballs. As she took them in she seductively walked into the shed with a sway in her hips with Tsukune staring at her behind before he caught himself.

'I'm not some pervert, but damn that's some fine ass.' Tsukune thought in his head as he quickly grabbed the bucket filled with soccer balls as he went into the shed. He then spotted Kurumu bent over which showed off a lot of her curves as Tsukune was now feeling very hot and bothered. Kurumu was slowly wiggling her butt as she was putting several things away as Tsukune started to feel his gym shorts becoming very tight as he started to feel his face becoming very red and some blood leaking out of his nose.

"Eh sorry I got to go." Tsukune spoke up as he quickly got out of there before he loses himself and then she would think he was some sick freak. Kurumu stood up as she just sighed to herself.

"He is very shy and from his thoughts I think I can guess why those two other girls will be interested in him, plus I'm starting to feel funny myself. It's like a very good feeling, could he be the one I came here to find?" Kurumu muttered to herself.

* * *

Tsukune was in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock. "Who could that be?" He asked as he got up to answer the door.

"Hello Tsukune." Kurumu greeted.

"Kurumu? How did you get in the boys dorm?" He asked, not expecting to see her.

"I just opened the door and came inside. There was nothing stopping me." She said, then held up a covered basket. "Would you mind if I came in for a second?"

Not wanting anyone in the halls to see her, Tsukune nodded and let her come inside. Besides, whatever was in that basket sure smelled good. 'Smells like she baked something.'

"Looks like you could use a woman's touch in here." She commented.

"I live alone so the room's fine enough." He mentioned.

"I wasn't talking about the room." She clarified with a smirk.

Before Tsukune could respond, Kurumu placed down the basket and pushed him on his bed, straddling his hips so he couldn't get up.

"Relax, you are a man are you not?" Kurumu challenged.

"Yes, of course." He said, defending himself.

"Then you should enjoy it when a pretty girl like me wants to do something like this for you." She said, reaching for the bottom of her sweater.

"But that's just it, why would you want to do something with me?" Tsukune asked.

"Why not? Are you saying those two other girls are good enough for you but I'm not?" Kurumu said before taking off her sweater. It turned out she had a thin white shirt with her bra semi-visible thru it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsukune asked. 'I'd leave if I wasn't so certain she'd be able to force me to stay or eat me for it. And in all fairness the sight is not terrible. I just pray her monster form isn't hideous, like a gorgon.'

"Any boy who's charming enough to get two girls interested in him like that is definitely someone I'd like to learn about." She said, slowly unbuttoning her shirt from the collar. "At first you seem so ordinary, but that just means you're very talented at pretending to be human and you'll likely go far here." Enough buttons were open now to show her cleavage.

'Oh wow that's hot.' Tsukune thought, always having a weakness for cleavage.

"What's more surprising is despite two girls wanting you you're shy rather than all over them." Kurumu added, enough buttons loosened so that her bra center and cups were visible. It was a sky blue color and sculpted her D-cup breasts very well. "That's reassuring. It tells me you're not some ladies man thinking he needs every girl that makes his little man twitch to be his play thing." Now everything above her belly button was unbuttoned. "A guy who can get that without even trying to, that's what a girl like me wants in a man." Now her shirt was unbuttoned from top to bottom.

"But... but I'm not anything special." He said. 'I doubt I can physically overcome her because she could go all monster and I can't without risking my identity revealed. My only chance is to get her to stop herself.'

"Obviously you are, and I want to see how special." Kurumu told him as she pulled her shirt back, fully revealing her well-endowed bra-covered chest.

As she began taking her sleeves off, Tsukune grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Now hold on a minute here. While I'm flattered you find me good enough for this, I don't have any intention of sleeping with a girl in the first day I know her."

"Who said we were going that far?" Kurumu asked, surprising him greatly.

"You're not?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Not unless you're my destined one." She said, reaching behind her back.

"Destined one?" Tsukune asked as the word confuse him.

Kurumu paused, her bra still on. "Let me explain it this way Tsukune, I'm a succubus, and my race is dying out. There are no males of my race, so by our very nature we seek men of other races, until we find the man we call our Destined One, the one man who we are willing to devote ourselves to and have children with. That's what I came here to find, and when I saw you with two girls attracted to you, I decided you were worth consideration before I checked the other men here."

"You've got it wrong. Mizore and Moka aren't attracted to me." He defended.

"Doesn't look that way to me. Especially if they saw what I saw last night." Kurumu simply said.

Tsukune widened his eyes. "Were you looking at me thru my window last night?"

"Can't blame a succubus for being curious." Tsukune honesty said as she just being curious about him.

"But how is this supposed to tell you if I'm this special someone for you?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, it will tell me everything I need to know." She said grinning before a light click was heard and her bra loosened on her skin. With a light blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, Kurumu's hands glided to her straps to lower them together, exposing more of her previously hidden skin. Then with all the tenderness of a seductress, she removed the bra entirely, exposing her well-matured breasts and rosy nipples.

'I shouldn't be doing this.' Tsukune thought while this happened, but no amount of mental arguing was making him take his eyes off her breasts. And who could blame him? He was a healthy teenage boy who never had a single relationship in any sense of the word with a girl who wasn't related to him, and right now a girl was stripping for him. If he looked away right now, he'd probably have to kick his own ass for his stupidity.

Seeing his deer in the headlights look on his face, Kurumu smiled, flattered. "Like what you see?" As she asked, she grabbed his hand and lifted it, his fingers just touching the underside.

Tsukune snapped out of it and bolted up, startling her and getting her off him. "I've gotta go. See you in class tomorrow." Without a word, he ran out the door.

Sitting in his room, Kurumu smirked. 'Maybe he is the one.'

* * *

When Tsukune came back, Kurumu was gone. All that was left was her basket and a note on it.

'Sorry if I scared you off Tsukune, but you did help me find my answer. You could have either taken advantage of me, or told me to get lost, but you didn't. My suspicions are confirmed, maybe you are my Destined One. For now though, I'll be happy to be your friend and get closer to you on your terms. Just please don't be afraid of me anymore, I really do want to be someone you like. Enjoy the cookies I brought you, all for you. And see you in class tomorrow Tsukune-kun. Signed Kurumu.'

He did enjoy the cookies, delicious chocolate chip ones, and seriously considered asking for more next time she baked some.

When he went to class the next morning, Mizore and Moka were chatting with him, all the while he was wondering if Kurumu was right. Were either of them attracted to him?

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted him, engulfing him in a hug where her breasts practically molded around his head.

"Hey!" Mizore said, indignant. "Keep your oversized jugs off him!"

'At least they're not trying to eat me.' Tsukune thought as he then remembered something since Kurumu did confirm she was spying on him.

"Kurumu I need to ask were you the one to take my boxer the night you spy on me?" Tsukune asked as Mizore and Moka eye widen at that statement.

"Why would I take your boxers? The thing inside is much more interesting. That would be like keeping the wrapper rather than the candy." Kurumu said with a very playful smirk on her face Moka and Mizore was just plain speechless right now.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is Chapter 3 of my story as all you took notice the Kurumu encounter is way different then what happen in the manga. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as it filled with goodness all of you like. Plus there is the mystery of who stole Tsukune boxer can any of you guess who the culprit.

Thank you Brown Phantom my partner for helping out with this chapter. Thank you yet again. So here is another advertizement for another one of his stories.

**Ai Youkai**

POLL! Challenge from Crossoverpairinglover. Kushina didn't die, she was taken away to another world and kept there for several years. Now she's back, but not as expected, and this will change the lives of Naruto and everyone around him. NaruHarem


	4. Chapter 4: Genius Plus Baka

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 4: Genius Plus Baka**

It was just another day in Yokai Academy as Tsukune plus the girls he knew were walking towards class as usual. But they never took notice that someone was following them. It was a young female student who appeared to be eleven years old of age. She had pale skin and greyish blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a blue hat with a yellow star on it with an ofuda on her forehead. She was wearing a red Chinese-like shirt with pink trim on the wide sleeves and a black skirt with the same pink trim wrapped around it like a ribbon. She was looking at Tsukune as she followed him like a puppy, her arms outstretched like that of a zombie. Which wasn't that far from the truth, for she was in truth a Jiang Shi.

The girl moaned a little. This is the same zombie girl that invaded Tsukune's room and ate his shoes and boxers. Well you can say the last part she didn't actually eat. But she was following Tsukune because she was in love with him ever since she broke into his room. His scent was very good and intoxicating to her. It had a sickly sweet scent, the kind zombies love. In fact, if she was one of those flesh-eating zombies Tsukune would probably be bones already thanks to her.

"Miyako Yoshika stop that this instant! Why are you following that boy?!" The voice of a little girl stopped the Jiang Shi in her tracks. Approaching Miyako was another little girl who also appeared to be eleven years old of age. This girl has short brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a black witch hat, pink top, and a pink corset-like top. She was wearing a green checkered pleated short skirt and bright pale yellow over-the-knee socks with brown shoes. She was holding a type of heart-shaped wand that had the Star of David in it.

"Zukari why you here?" Miyako moaned out as the way she said those words displayed she wasn't very smart as the little girl just stared at at the zombie girl.

"You got my name wrong yet again. It's Yukari Sendo and please try to remember it this time. I know sometimes you don't talk at all because of what happened to your brain but still when you do talk try to at least get my name right." Yukari scolded the zombie girl who just moaned unintelligibly now.

"But anyway why are you following that boy?" Yukari asked Miyako who just moaned unintelligibly.

"You have a crush on him?" Yukari responded a bit confused as she sometimes translated the moans that Miyako say into sentences. Miyako just turned around and started following after Tsukune's group, hoping a bit faster now.

"Hey you don't just ignore me like that you idiot!" Yukari shouted at Miyako as she gave chase after the zombie girl, both of them approaching Tsukune's group. Miyako was right behind Tsukune who turned around as he heard something. He then spotted Miyako as he remembered her as the same zombie girl that broke into his room approaching him as she suddenly hugged him.

"You better not hug her!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand in the air and a washtub appeared and hit Tsukune right in the head. He fell to the ground but Miyako was still holding him. But the commotion did draw the attention of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore who spotted the little girl hugging the now unconscious Tsukune.

"Hey let go of him." Both Mizore and Kurumu said at once as they moved to remove the little zombie girls arm around Tsukune's waist as he was slowly turning blue. They struggled for a little while until both of them fell backwards. But something else came along with them as both of them were holding one of Miyako's arms as the zombie girl just stared at where her arms used to be. Then an odd energy came out of her shoulders and started to reattach her arms as she went to hug Tsukune again.

"Miyako I order you to stop that this instant." Yukari shouted at the Jiang Shi as the ofuda on her forehead glowed making Miyako stop in her tracks. Tsukune regain conscious at that moment.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked. 'More girls? Do I have some sort of monster pheromone on me that repels human girls but not them?'

Yukari firmly looked at the teenage boy like he was her enemy. "You stay away from her you hear?"

"Hey, she came on to me. Were you even watching?" Tsukune asked shock at what the little girl is implying toward.

"You weren't fighting her off." Yukari retorted.

"She had a death grip on me." He justified, making the zombie girl laugh at his word choice.

"Are you making fun of her?" Yukari asked with a little hint of anger in her voice.

Mizore just rolled her eyes. "He was just minding his own business with his friends. Your friend here came up to him and tried to attach herself to him. If anything we should be annoyed at you two, not the other way around."

Yukari did not look repentant at all. "I'm not letting my only friend get sucked up by some jerk who needs several bimbos hanging off his arm like this."

"Bimbos?" Kurumu repeated, offended.

"What else can a cow like you ever hope to be?" The witch stated then grabbed the Jiang Shi's arm.

"C'mon Miyako, we're outta here before this boy decides anything gross."

Miyako just walked with her friend, but looked back and waved with a grin. "Bye bye."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the group was a male teenage student. He had brown hair that covered one of his eyes and he had freckles on his face. This student's name is Nagare Kano. He had a digital camera on hand and he was taking pictures of Kurumu and the other girls in the group. He was hiding in the forest as he then looked at the result of his pictures. He had a creepy smile on his face as he was planning on getting a lot of blackmail-type pictures of those girls that hang around that guy. He pushed a button on his camera to show himself the pictures he just took when he took notice of something very odd in the picture.

"How did that get in the picture?" Nagare asked himself as he looked at Tsukune's group and then back at the picture he took. In his photo there was a very tall very pale faceless being wearing a business suit standing right next to the group looking in his direction. Nagare looked up from the picture and didn't see that figure standing next to group.

"Maybe I should take another picture then?" Nagare commented to himself as he raised his camera and looked through it. He then took notice of the being again, and it was actually standing next to the group. He quickly put his camera down in fright and it looked like the being wasn't even there at all.

"What in the world is going on?" Nagare asked as suddenly the odd being appeared in his vision standing right beside Tsukune's group, but no one else even seemed to sense the odd being there. It then suddenly disappeared before appearing closer to the woods as Nagare started to panic, realizing whatever that thing is, it was after him and no one else knew it even existed. He ran deeper in the woods as the slender being watched him flee before disappearing without a trace yet again.

That night

It was nighttime as both Miyako and Yukari were setting up something as they were nearby a school path and doorway. Yukari had wrapped a rope around Miyako and tied the other end to herself. She did this because throughout the whole day Miyako was trying to get to Tsukune. And through that she did get to know that group very well. She really didn't like it that Miyako was causing this much trouble for her. That both of them got in trouble with a couple of bullies but they both fled. But Yukari wanted to get back at those bullies.

"Okay Miyako is everything set?" Yukari asked as Miyako just nodded her head. Over the doorway was a bucket.

"That bully and his friend should be coming out at any moment right now." Yukari muttered to herself as she and Miyako was hiding in a nearby bushes. Soon both of the two girls heard the door open and the bucket soon dropped, spilling the boiling hot contents on top of three boys. It looked like they were covered in boiling hot tar.

"Wait a second that was not a bucket full of soy sauce. You gave me a bucket of boiling hot tar?" Yukari quietly shouted at Miyako who just moaned unintelligibly.

"Yeah you're right, they are bullies so it doesn't matter." Yukari muttered as she turned around to look at the three boys but the only thing that was directly in front of her was face of a vicious looking Lizardman.

"I'm going to devour you for pulling that stunt on us!" The Lizardman said as flanking him were two smaller Lizardmen, most likely scavenger types as they were glaring at Miyako with a look of pure hunger in their eyes and pain since all three of them were covered in the hot tar since sudden heat and pain caused them to reveal their true forms and all three of them were pissed off.

"Run for it Miyako!" Yukari screamed in pure terror as the Lizardman in front of her opened his mouth wide revealing razor sharp teeth. He lunged at her but she quickly got out of the way and since both of them were still attached to the rope she was dragging poor Miyako along for the ride as the Lizardmen gave chase.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Tsukune and the girls were wandering around since they were both looking for Yukari and Miyako since they wanted to make up with the two little girls since all of them did kind of get on the wrong foot this morning and throughout the day due to what Miyako did and Yukari's overreaction plus her pranks as well which got Kurumu upset.

"Did you find them yet?" Tsukune asked as all of them were on the school pathway when suddenly they heard a little girl's scream of terror.

"That sounded like Yukari." Mizore commented as Tsukune suddenly ran off in the direction of the scream as Mizore followed after him along with Moka and Kurumu bringing up the rear. The group was running as they entered a graveyard as all of them spotted Yukari and Miyako cowering in sheer terror as the Lizardmen were approaching them. Tsukune charged toward the lead Lizardman as he took notice that this Lizardman has a very big head, making it a big target.

'If I kick it right there, it might knock him out and maybe the girls can handle the other two so I don't have to reveal any monster traits.' He thought.

Tsukune then jumped in the air as he went for a flying kick, mimicking something he saw on TV several times. As he made a solid contact with the Lizardman's head he was shocked by what happened next. The entire head caved in as both Tsukune and the now-corpse hit the ground hard. Everyone was looking at the corpse in pure shock but Tsukune was sick to his stomach.

'I... I actually killed someone.' He though in his head. The fact that it was a monster about to eat a young girl was overlooked at the moment, he focused more on the fact he killed when he wasn't trying to.

Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu jumped at the still-shocked smaller Lizardmen as they proceeded to restrain them. Miyako was impressed at what Tsukune just did as Yukari had some of the Lizardman's blood splattered on her face as Tsukune took notice that she had a distance look on her face as she looked at the corpse then at Tsukune.

"Yukari are you alright?" Tsukune asked worried as he fought down the urge to vomit since he did just actually end someone's life not by accident but with his own hands, even if that person was monster. Tsukune took notice that Yukari was shaking then she suddenly jumped up on Tsukune and hugged him.

"Thank you, boy I was so wrong about you." Yukari said as she kissed Tsukune on the cheeks as everyone looked at the little witch girl in shock as Miyako was growling since she wanted to kiss Tsukune.

"Eh how are we going to handle these two anyway?" Moka asked since she knew if they turned these two Lizardmen loose they might get Tsukune in trouble. Lizardmen had a pack mentality so when one person hurt or killed a member of their group they'd all make that person their enemy.

"Hammer." Miyako said unintelligibly as Yukari let go of Tsukune as she looked Miyako.

"Oh you're right Miyako. My forget-me-not hammer should do the trick." Yukari said as she brought out a huge hammer out of nowhere and smacked both Lizardmen on the head, knocking them out.

"That should handle their memories so let's get out of here." Yukari said as everyone got out of the area leaving the two Scavenger Lizardmen behind. The group was away now as all them were about to go their separate ways as Yukari and Miyako stood before Tsukune.

"Tsukune I want to say thank you for saving both me and Miyako so I've got one thing to say. Both Miyako and I want you to be in a threesome relationship with us." Yukari said as everyone looked at Yukari in shock but Miyako was as happy as a brain dead Jiang Shi can be.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in a forest clearing nearby a burnt down school clubhouse as several Public Safety Commission members were looking at something that was on top of a tree. They were staring at the corpse of Nagare. He was impaled on a very sharp branch of the tree. One of the PSC members was heading up the tree to bring Nagare's corpse down as the rest of them checked inside the burnt down clubhouse since the fire damage was fresh.

"Eh I think this guy was still alive when he was impaled?" The PSC member called down from top of the tree as he looked at the corpse as he took notice something odd about it.

"Anything unusually about it?" Another PSC asked the one on top of the tree.

"Yeah it seems all his organs have been placed inside plastic bags and put back the same position his organs would normally be." The one on top of the tree replied as two PSC members came out of the burned down clubhouse.

"Well we found three burnt corpse in there but that's not the unusual part about them. They seem to be heavily mutilated and it looks like one of the corpse was an umbrella type youkai but we're just guessing since it seems he was put through a blender. The other two they had their organs removed and placed in plastic bags like the guy in the tree. But from what we can tell all this happened while they were burnt to death as it see they were burned alive." A female PSC members said.

"I definitely know these are murders not suicides so we should report back to Kuyo." The first PSC members said as they started gathering the corpses.

The Next Night

It was announced earlier in the day to the students that the school had included phones so they could contact people outside Yokai Academy and call anywhere, even the human world. There were two restrictions, the first being they were pay phones of course, and the second being one payment gave someone ten minutes worth of talk time. This was done to make it harder for outside sources to track down the other end and to prevent the bigger gossips from hogging the phones.

Tsukune was quite eager to talk to his family, even if only for ten minutes at a time. Putting a 10 yen piece in he dialed his home phone.

"Hello?" a women voice answers as Tsukune had a look of happiness on his face.

"Hi Mom, it's me." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune? Oh please tell me you're not calling to say you couldn't stay in your school." His mother said.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and groaned. "No Mom, I'm still enrolled. Though I'm pretty offended _that's_ the first thing to cross your mind."

"Well then, why are you calling?" Tsukune mother asked

"To let you know I'm still here so you don't have to worry about me showing back up again." He answered, trying not to sound angry. Not that he wasn't entitled to. His mother sounded more bothered by the idea of him coming home than the idea of him not staying in school. Who wouldn't be bothered by that?

"Well that's good. I'd hate to think you couldn't succeed at a sure thing." Tsukune mother said as Tsukune just made face when she said that.

"Mom, I've been stressed out enough the past few days. Can't you stop sounding like you expect me to fail at this?" He asked, unable to avoid sounding a little bothered if nothing else.

"Sorry Son. What's been stressing you out?" His mother asked worried.

"Oh, some good things and bad things. The bad things are mainly that everyone here is a little more assertive here than I'm used to. I've already had three guys try to beat me up already." Tsukune said as it was far from the truth.

Mrs. Aono sighed. "Son, I told you that someday you'd have to learn to stand up to bullies."

"I already did. To all three. Though I kind of surprised myself in how I did." He told her.

"Really? How?" His mother asked curious.

Not seeing a good way to answer, Tsukune decided to change the subject. "That's not important, I've only got a few minutes on this. Anyway, some good news is here I'm apparently very appealing to girls."

There was a moment of silence. "Seriously?" His mother asked.

"I'm not kidding. I've already got three girls that try to hang off my arms each moment they can." Tsukune said with some half truth in it.

"How did that happen?" his mother asked curiously as it sound like her son have multiple girls after him.

Tsukune shrugged. "I have no idea, but hey, after years of being ignored I'm not going to throw this good luck away."

"Just don't string any of them along or treat them like objects." His mother warned.

"No plans to." Tsukune said.

"Oh Tsukune." Yukari greeted cheerfully approaching him, then quickly glomped onto him from the front, with Miyako glomping him from behind.

"Was that a child voice I just heard?" Why is a young girl hanging around you ? Do you what to get arrest." Tsukune mother said.

"Eh it not what you think it just a teenage girl with a very young voice that is all." Tsukune quickly lied.

"Oh you mean one of those girls that like to be cute? Oh that a load off my mind for a moment there I though you became one Pedophile. Well anyway good bye son and remember don't treat those girls like objects." Tsukune mother said as she hang up as Tsukune was very embarrassed right now as both Yukari and Miyako were hugging him.

'I really hope no one doesn't get weird idea about this.' Tsukune though in his head as he didn't what to be known as a lolicon and get through in jail as well.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here the end of Chapter 4 and as you all took notice Yukari been introduce in this chapter but also she brought her friend Miyako Yoshika who is from the Touhou video game series. But anyway as you all took notice a odd event happen in this chapter. Which was Nagare being chase by a odd being and soon he turn up dead, impaled on a tree with his organ in plastic bags and three other students being heavily mutilated and burnt with one of them looked like he was put through a blender. But what is that mysterious being.

Anyway thank you Brown Phantom my partner for helping out with this chapter on correcting some of the grammar mistake. So here is another advertisement.

**Heian Conglin**

All Ranma wanted to do was stop being afraid of cats. But he discovered something new to fear. Can he and Shampoo handle the danger they unwittingly unleashed upon themselves and others? Let the game begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Not the Little Mermaid

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 5: Not the Little Mermaid**

"Class, I have a surprise for all of you." Nekonome told her class just before the school day ended. "As part of the learning experience of Yokai Academy, our various clubs will be accepting new members. You all have today and tomorrow to sample the clubs and activities then decide which one you would like to join."

One of the students Tsukune couldn't name raised a hand. "Sensei, how exactly is that part of the learning experience like you said?"

"Good question." The cat monster said. "You see, there's only so much you can learn in a classroom about how to pass for a human. You also need to experience proper human activities. Clubs are the simplest way to do so while also allowing you to form bonds with your fellow students."

'I hope they're the kind of clubs they have in human schools.' Tsukune thought, worried the only options were things only monsters could do or enjoyed doing. 'I also hope I can be in one with Mizore or one of the others.'

As if she could read his mind, Mizore slightly leaned towards him and whispered. "It would be nice if we can find one we'd both enjoy."

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "It would."

"What about me Tsukune?" Moka asked, not wanting to be excluded.

"I'm sure we can mutually agree on something for everyone." He said. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kurumu wink at him, letting him know she had the same idea as the rest.

XXXX

After all their classes Tsukune's group were traveling around looking at the various clubs that were being shown today. Most of the clubs they visited looked very weird or something that no normal person would even join at all. There was a creepy photo club which all them refused to join. And there was a chemistry club but that was passed over when a centipede broke loose and attacked the club members. And no it was not a normal centipede. The last two clubs they visited were the Amputation club and Mummy club. The group just found those two clubs plain weird and disturbing and anyone who would want to be in them should get their heads checked.

"I wish there was a swimming club to go to." Tsukune said out loud.

"Why you interested in a swimming club." Mizore asked.

"It's something my mother wanted me to do, saying it was good for me. Plus a swimming club must be normal unlike these other clubs." Tsukune replied as everyone else nodded at that when suddenly Yukari approached the group.

"Oh hello Yukari where's your friend Miyako?" Tsukune asked as he and the other took notice that Yukari was by herself.

"Oh she is running her Strip Poker and Gaming Club." Yukari said nonchalantly as everyone looked at her in shock.

"She what?!" Everyone said at once when they heard that.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at the Strip Poker and Gaming Club Miyako was experiencing a problem. Her club was being visited by a member of the PSC known as Keito. Keito was a girl with red purplish hair wearing a normal school uniform with a PSC badge on her.

"Okay you brainless little zombie, I want you to close this club right now." Keito said as she glared at Miyako.

"Why?" Miyako simply asked, not even slightly intimidated.

"Because gambling is illegal in this school and because I say so." Keito said.

"Play with me." Miyako simply said as Keito took it the wrong way.

"Hey I don't swing that way at all and I'm not into little girls either." Keito said as Miyako just simply pointed at a little sign next to her which Keito started to read.

"Oh you want me to play a series of games and if I win all of them you close down this club then?" Keito asked as she was very confused why the sign read exactly that and she was wondering if she was setting herself up.

"Yes that is the agreement." Miyako said as she brought out a deck of cards as Keito looked at her. She was still thinking in her head if this is a set up but she realized she's just dealing with a dumb zombie.

"Okay I play you game but if I win you're also going to be my cute little assistant." Keito said.

"Pervert." Miyako simply said.

"I am not a pervert! Just deal the cards already." Keito shouted at Miyako as the Jiang Shi just dealt the cards then both of them picked up their cards. Keito, who never gambled in her life but knew the basic rules of Poker, looked at her hand then looked at Miyako's face only to be surprised.

'That's one hell of a Poker Face!' Keito thought noticing Miyako look completely calm, as if there was advantage of being brain dead. She can make a very good unreadable face when she wants to, which is also why she started this club in the first place. Keito looked at Miyako's face and then she looked at her hand then back at Miyako's face as Keito was feeling very nervous by the unreadable expression on Miyako's face. She then remembered this is not a normal game of Poker.

'Oh Shit!' Keito thought as she placed down her hand which was a straight flush, which Keito know only a Royal Flush would beat. Miyako put her hand down as Keito's eyes widened in terror as Miyako had a Royal Flush.

"That impossible!" Keito said as Miyako made a motion Keito got since the rule of the game. If she lost a round she had to take an article of clothing off. So she took her shoes off.

"You're not going to beat me again that for sure." Keito said as this time she deal the cards. She picked up her hand and looked at it and then at Miyako's face only to see that same poker face.

'Please don't tell me she has another winning hand!' Keito shouted in her head.

Xxxxx

Back with Tsukune's group all of them were invited to join the Swimming Club by the Swimming Club Captain Ichinose, who was very beautiful woman wearing a bikini. The entire group went to the swimming pool area which had more swimming club members all wearing swimsuits but most of them girls in bikinis though a few males were in the pool just swimming around. Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu were changing into their swimsuits in private booths as Tsukune was looking around wearing his own swimming trunks now. He dived into the water and came up to the surface, waiting for the girls to join him. But Moka was still standing away from the pool wearing her school outfit.

"Hey Moka aren't you coming in?" Tsukune asked.

"Eh I don't like to swim at all." Moka replied as a swimming club member came up to Tsukune. She was a tall girl with purple eyes and blond hair that was cut in a short bob style but had two pony tails draping down her back. She was also wearing a purple two-piece swim suit.

"If I was you I'd start getting out of this pool before it was feeding time." The girl said.

"Huh who are you?" Tsukune asked as he was far away from the pool edge as he was drifting off to the center of the pool as the blonde hair girl just sighed to herself.

"My name is Tsukibi and you really should get out as you're sharing the pool with Mermaids, Scyllas, and Kappas." The girl replied.

"And are you any one of those things?" Tsukune asked as he was very confused at the moment. He actually wasn't even understanding the situation right now.

"Technically, but not really. I'm just a shark mermaid. But really, with that odd scent you're giving off right now you really should get out since I don't think they're going to eat you but do something worse." Tsukibi mellowly said as she swam away from Tsukune as she took notice of Ichinose and two other girls approaching the confused Tsukune.

"What do you want?" He asked, worried now thanks to Tsukibi.

"We've had our noses on you for quite some time Aono." Ichinose said with a grin as the others nods. "You smell simply irresistible, I'd bet you'd make a great morsel, but there's something about your scent that's so... alluring we just have to 'play' with you a little first." The way she said play could not possibly mean she had a game in mind.

"Sorry, not interested." He told her, trying to get to the edge of the pool.

"When did we say we were giving you a choice?" Ichinose asked with more than a hint of mirth in her voice.

Tsukune saw girls all around him, in full mermaid form, and they were looking at him like they either wanted to eat him or... something he didn't really want to consider. 'How do I get out of this?'

Suddenly the water in the pool froze solid, all but the water around Tsukune giving him a one meter radius of still liquid water. The mermaids quickly found themselves frozen up to their waists.

"What the hell? Who did this?"

Mizore stepped onto the ice. "You know, the rules to protect women from rape do apply to men too. When he says no he means no."

Kurumu showed up behind her looking angry. "What makes you think we're just going to let people come up to our man and let them have their way with him before _we_ even get the chance to?"

"We're not out yet." One of the mermaids said before members of their club that hadn't been in the pool surrounded the girl. Some of them turned into kappas and the others turned into Scylla, which were octopus versions of mermaids.

Yukari waved her wand making a wash tub fall onto the head of a kappa, making it lean forward and lose the water in it's head. "You're not that hard to beat."

"Good luck doing that to all of us." The other kappas said as they tried to attack her. Yukari had to run just to keep them from reaching her.

Before the Scyllas could join in, Kurumu revealed her wings and claws and tried to cut off their tentacles. Oddly the tentacles regrew in moments and the octopus women tried to grab the succubus who stayed out of reach in flight.

The frozen mermaids with trying to break apart the ice as Mizore began helping Tsukune get out of the pool. "You okay Tsukune? Not hurt by cold water?"

He shivered a bit. "Not exactly a fan, but better than being frozen. Thanks though."

Moka went up to Tsukibi who was sunbathing out of the battlezone. "Why are you just ignoring everything?"

"Because I'm not on anyone's side. It's none of my business so why should I make it mine?" The swim club member said. With sunglasses on it was difficult to tell if she was even looking at the pink-haired girl as she talked.

"Someone's being attacked and you don't care?" Moka asked.

"I gave him a warning. Beyond that it's his responsibility. I'm not Santa Claus you know. And please move you're in my sun."

"Hey!" Tsukune yelled, drawing Moka's attention around. She saw he had been dragged back into the water by a freed mermaid. Mizore was trying to pull him out but he was being held underwater so she couldn't refreeze the mermaid.

'What can I do? I'm powerless around water.' Moka worried, then glanced at the nonchalant Tsukibi then frowned. 'No, I'm not doing nothing when my friend's in trouble, even if it means I have to risk something.' She then ran up to Mizore, kicking the faces of some squirming mermaids along the way.

"Need a hand?" Moka asked.

"Yes!" The yuki-onna said, reaching into the water trying to bring Tsukune back to the surface. He came up long enough for a breath but went back under.

With some hesitation, Moka reached in and tried to grab his other arm. Immediately she felt the water's purifying effects clash against her youki, hurting her as if she was being electrocuted. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain and grasped his forearm. "Got him, now pull."

The two girls pulled as one and it looked like Tsukune was going to get free. Moka's grip unfortunately slipped for a moment and he was pulled back by the freed mermaid who turned out to be Ichinose. As he went back into the water, his freed hand tried to grab a hold of something and that something happened to be Moka's rosario.

A rush of power was felt, so strong it almost blocked out the sunlight for a brief moment and made everyone freeze. Moka stood up with a light glow to her, and her body lightly changed. Her hips widened a bit, her breasts grew by a cup size, and her hair faded from pink to silvery-white while her eyes opened to reveal a deadly red.

Moving as if angry, Moka smashed her arm through the ice itself, but pulled out Ichinose by the hair. "You've got a lot of nerve thinking you're a big fish in a small pond. The big fish is always the one predators go for first, so know your place." She added the last part by letting her go just long enough to kick her in the jaw, sending her flying.

At the same time Mizore finally managed to get a hacking Tsukune out of the water.

Yukari had a mallet out as she was smacking several of the kappa right in the face sending them to the ground and spilling their water. Yukari kept on swinging her mallet and waving her wand making another wash tub fall on a kappa that was approaching her from behind.

"I know what you Kappa do and I'm not letting any of you get close to me!" Yukari shouted as she swung her mallet right into a kappa's face cracking her duck bill. She then swung the mallet again catching another kappa right in her shell denting it.

"You should fear my Impact Mallet!" Yukari shouted as she started hitting them some more as the impact was getting stronger and the damage more severe to the Kappas.

Kurumu at the same time was proving too fast for the Scyllas to catch. One of them got the bright idea to grab another and throw them up to the flying succubus. Kurumu was surprised by it but the air was her element not this monsters so she grabbed the tentacles and swung her before throwing her back down headfirst into the ice. A crack was heard, but Kurumu was pretty sure it wasn't just the ice that cracked.

Suddenly the rest of the swim club seemed to back off. Tsukune was back on the concrete and shivering while Mizore tried to share her body heat with him, however little she had, and Inner Moka glared at all the aquatic creatures. "Anyone else want a piece of us?" Everyone shook their heads. "That's what I thought."

"Umm... Moka? What happened to you?" Tsukune asked.

"Long story, not meant to be told around others." She told him as she took the Rosario from his hand before reattaching it as she return back to normal as Moka just walked away followed closely by Yukari and Kurumu.

"Tsukune I think it better to join Nekonome Newspaper club." Mizore said as she helped Tsukune walk.

"Yeah I can agree with you on that I mean that must be the only normal club that won't try to kill us." Tsukune replied as everyone exit out of the Swimming Club area as it just leave the swimming club members who where beaten and battered as Ichinose came crashing down hitting the ice hard as everyone flinched.

"Ow." Ichinose groaned in pure pain as Tsukibi got up from her tanning.

""Looks like we'll need a new club captain with the current one in disposed for a while. Any volunteers?" Tsukibi asked out loud as everyone didn't speak up.

"Well I just vote myself to be new captain of this club then." Tsukibi said as all the swimming club member looked at her in shock.

"WHAT!" all the swim club members said at once.

Xxxxx

Back at the Strip Poker and Gaming Club. Keito was breathing heavily as she got beaten yet again on another game which this time was a shooter. Keito was confuse how she could lose this much to a brain dead girl. That Jiang Shi did not just made her strip naked but the other games she got beaten at she was force to wear various exotic clothing and perform dances. She really didn't know why she had to perform dance. But the clothing she wearing right now is some kind of very skimpy Christmas theme bikini as it barely covered anything on her body as it just a g-string and some small little pad place on her nipples. Keito feels so humiliated.

"I win and you can't do anything about my club now." Miyako said as was holding a laptop as Keito had a feral look on her face.

"You didn't win anything I going to get you back for this humiliation you little.." Keito started to say until she took that Miyako laptop was showing various photos of Keito and also was showing videos of Keito dancing as well in all those exotic clothing. The computer screen then switch at the touch of button that Miyako press as it show a long list of Porn Website.

"What are you doing?" Keito asked.

"Blackmail." Miyako simply said as a white cat walking up to Miyako as it started rubbing itself against her leg.

"How in the world you manage to do this your brain dead!" Keito shouted in pure fear as she know this brain dead Jiang Shi is now in control and if she does anything. Her life and reputation be ruin, plus she be bugged by various movie maker to star in there perverted films. Is this karma for tearing down those other clubs and brainwashing and making slave of those club leaders?

"It all thanks to Unsei." Miyako dumbly said as she was looking at the white cat which just winked at her showing that there is something more to that cat then it first appear.

'I can't believe I being blackmail by a brain dead Jiang Shi. This can't be happening to me I a PSC member I superior?' Keito though in her head as she then fainted on the spot.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well I hope Chapter 5 was to all of your liking as this one was action pack that for sure. Inner Moka appeared in this chapter. The Swimming Club is under new management. And everyone learn not cross Miyako or break a promise with her. Plus can any of you guess who the white cat belong to.

Anyway thank you Brown Phantom my partner for helping out with this chapter on correcting some of the grammar mistake. Plus helping out with the fight scene as well. So here is another advertisement.

**Ranma the Naive Incubus**

Summary: AU RanmaHarem. Due to Genma's carelessness, Ranma ended up affected by a demon. Now he's got until he's seventeen to regain his humanity and save his father's soul. To do so, he has to get stronger, face other demons, and marry all the girls he was promised to. But how can he do that when Ranma isn't even certain how the first demon changed him?


	6. Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Werewolf

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Werewolf**

Tsukune group arrived in Nekonome's classroom as it was the location of the Newspaper Club. They looked around as they spotted Nekonome standing in the classroom. They looked around the room wondering why Nekonome was the only one in the classroom since it was a site for her club. All of them took seats at the front of the classroom as Nekonome smiled at them.

"Well then everyone, thank you for joining my club." Nekonome shouted cheerfully as she was holding a newspaper out in front of her.

"So let's begin the club activity for Yokai Academy Newspaper Club." Nekonome said as Tsukune and the girls just stared at her as they just realized they were the only one in this club.

"I can't believe we're the only one in this club?" Kurumu muttered to herself.

"Sensei I just joined this club and I don't know anything about it but. Is it really just the five of us?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't be silly." Nekonome said as the door to the classroom open as someone walked in.

"Excuse me." the person said as everyone turn around to look at him.

"The other member to this club is here right now." Nekonome commented.

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am late on my first day back." the person said as he was teenager boy wearing the Yokai Academy uniform for boys as he had black hair and a wolfish look to his eyes. He was also holding two banquet of roses as well.

"Greeting, I'm the president of the Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei." Gin said with a devilish smile that was directed at Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore. While Yukari just glared at him as she had a funny feeling he was just ignoring her.

"But I'm shocked we got some beautiful new members in this club beside our lovely teacher." Gin said as he presented the two banquet of roses to both Mizore and Moka who just took the rose with confused looks on their faces.

"You're being awfully friendly and no guy I know beside Tsukune is that friendly to a beautiful girl without expecting something in return." Yukari commented.

"I'm just a friendly guy, that is in my nature." Gin said with a smile as Tsukune walked up to him and presented his hand toward him.

"Hello my name is Tsukune and I'm glad we have you as our president of the club. We decided to try the swimming club but we kind of hit a problem." Tsukune said as he took his hand and shook it. Except Tsukune felt the grip being a bit too strong like Gin was trying to crush his hand.

"Oh so that must have been your group since I heard the Swimming Club has a new President." Gin said as Yukari took notice of the two boys interaction.

'Something is really off here. I can sense a bit of hostility coming from Ginei that is being directed at Tsukune-kun.' Yukari though in her head.

Gin then let go of Tsukune's hand. "Alright, as the upperclassman here I suppose it's my duty to tell you newcomers what to expect from this club. We post a paper weekly so we have weekly deadlines to meet, then a day to print the papers. Each week you all must turn in something 3000 words long to me or Nekonome-sensei. You can either have it all written in one big article or broken up into several smaller ones but that is your minimum weekly requirement. You can write pretty much whatever you want as long as it's something worth reading, written and formatted properly, and not a repeat of something already written. Photos are optional but not unappreciated. Any questions?"

"Can you give us some examples of what to write about?" Moka requested.

Gin smiled and nodded. "Certainly. You can write about events at the school, interviews with noteworthy students or faculties, advice to students on getting better grades, no cheating of course, and advertise for upcoming events if you want. Heck even a horoscope section wouldn't be out of the question. As long as it's not dribble or boring, usually we won't complain. but if in doubt, come to me or Nekonome-sensei for a second opinion."

Kurumu perked. "Could I write up a few of my favorite recipes for students to try and bake themselves when they can?"

Gin shrugged. "Try and be creative, like avoiding recipes everyone knows or could look up."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I like to be creative" The succubus replied.

Gin looked at the other girls, almost making a point not to look at Tsukune. "Alright, our first activity should be to create awareness of our newspaper so when we publish students will want to read it. I've got some posters made so I want us all to go put them up over the halls."

That little harmless task ended quickly when it was discovered by Mizore Gin was using this as an excuse to look up the girl's skirts. Gin tried to throw Tsukune under the bus with him, but he was on the other side of the hallway at the time as pointed out by the yuki-onna so he was safe from the girl's ire.

After that club ended and everyone returned to their dorms. Nekonome gave them old copies of the paper as a source of inspiration for things to write about, but insisted they cover current events instead of past ones.

* * *

The next day Tsukune walked to school and as usual Mizore was the first to appear beside him. Either her or Kurumu was the norm for him now, and he never complained either way.

"I wonder if that Gin is worse than that swim coach." Mizore commented.

Tsukune shrugged. "I'm a bit biased. She did try to eat me after all."

Mizore nodded and saw Gin come ahead of them saying hi to two girls but she couldn't hear a word they were saying. "He's so shameless."

"Maybe that's just his nature. Like Moka's need for blood or your preference for cold." Tsukune replied.

"Are you defending him?" Mizore asked.

"I'm just saying we don't really know the guy so we shouldn't assume the worst about him. Yeah he's a bit of a pervert but I was taught one fact isn't enough to define someone. I'm not saying you shouldn't be on your guard around him, but you shouldn't act like he's a rapist waiting for the right moment to strike until we find out more about him."

Mizore thought it over. "I suppose you're right. If I let only my first impression of you decide my entire view of you I'd probably still be giving you the cold shoulder."

Tsukune looked spurned. "Was I really that bad?"

Neither of the two noticed Gin looking like he just discovered he had been robbed after talking to the two girls about Tsukune and the girls he was seen with.

* * *

"Today we'll be holding class activities outside." Gin told the newspaper club when they next met.

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"This will help you keep off cabin fever from being inside all day plus give you a chance to practice investigative reporting. Everyone should scope around and try to find something newsworthy but avoid being caught. A good reporter stays hidden to get a more accurate scoop."

"Says the peeper." Moka chided.

Gin looked like he hadn't heard a thing. "Alright, since the girls want to do things their own way feel free to. Tsukune, why don't you come with me? I think I know something you can use for practice." Tsukune was cautious but saw no reason to argue and followed the upperclassmen, neither seeing where the girls went afterward.

Gin led the human student to an alley between two buildings. "Ah, this is the right place."

"Here?" Tsukune repeated, looking around and seeing nothing. "What's happening here?"

"To be honest, the real story's inside. But of course as a reporter you don't want to just walk in and try to record what's going on. The subject would never cooperate unless you were in disguise, and since we can't disguise you the only option is to observe unnoticed. Spy if you will." Gin explained then pointed to a window. "And luckily for you there's a window of opportunity. So use it."

Tsukune curiously walked up to it. "What's on the other side?"

Gin waved the question off. "This is your chance for practice. You'll learn more from this if you see for yourself."

"Now that sure sounds suspicious." Mizore's voice said from out of nowhere, freaking both boys out before she appeared from around the corner.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"What are you doing here?" Gin nervously questioned.

"You said we were free to do our own thing for now. I decided what I wanted to do was check out what you were doing. I didn't understand why it would be yesterday you would try to make Tsukune take blame with you for something yet today you would try and do a favor for him. So I decided to see for myself what you were doing." Mizore replied

"I already explained. I'm giving him a chance to learn how to get information for the paper." Gin justified.

"I highly doubt the school approves of spying, and even so I find it highly suspicious that you happen to be right next to the girl's changing room for the physical activity clubs." Mizore responded.

"Girl's changing room?" Tsukune repeated, then looked at Gin. "You were trying to get me to peep?"

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he had a camera on him too." Mizore added, stepping closer to her friend as he stepped away from the wall.

"I finally figured out what you are and I'm not going let you get the chance to have any of us alone. You tentacled hentai freak of nature!" Yukari shouted as she jumped out of a little trash bin with Miyako.

"Yukari and Miyako what you doing inside that little trash can? Actually how in the world did you two even manage to fit inside there?" Tsukune asked as he was weirded out.

"I don't what to talk about it. But anyway Miyako pass me my newest invention!" Yukari shouted as Miyako threw her a weird-looking revolver as Yukari checked it out before loading two odd-looking bullet into the chamber.

"Say hello to my little friend." Yukari said before she took aim and fired two shots at Gin which hit him square in the chest.

"Yukari-san you just killed someone." Mizore said in complete shock as both Kurumu and Moka came along as they heard the gun shots.

"What in the world just happened?" Kurumu asked as she took notice of Yukari holding a gun while she spotted the prone form of Gin who was starting to get up.

"Yukari just killed Gin." Tsukune replied as both his and Mizore's backs were turn so they didn't notice Gin getting up grunting femininely now.

"Eh Tsukune-kun. Gin's not dead. Are you sure that's Gin? All I see is a girl." Moka commented.

"Huh?" Both Tsukune and Mizore said at once as they turn around and looked at Gin. Their jaws dropped at the sight that was right before them.

"I'm not a tentacle freak you little brat. I'm a Werewolf and what in the world did you do to me?" Gin said in a feminine tone of voice before he looked at his now busty female body.

"I shot you with a number 63+ bullet which has an effect of turning you from boy into a futa girl." Yukari explained.

"You did what?!" Gin said in complete shock.

"Hey at least you're still alive and you still have some part that you can claim as a man." Yukari replied offhandedly.

"That beside the point now! No girl would want to date me as I'm now a complete freak of nature!" Gin shouted at Yukari.

"That's entirely the point since I with a little help from Miyako figured out you were trying to alienate Tsukune-kun from the rest of us. Miyako explained it like a plot from a hentai manga, you know, the rape kind. You would have the girls distrust Tsukune and since you now explained you're actually a Werewolf and not a tentacle beast it actually makes more sense now. Since today is going to be a full moon tonight you would have targeted the girl affected most by Tsukune's supposed betrayal and then forced her to be your women." Yukari said.

"How horrible." Moka stated, repulsed more by what she heard then what she saw.

"Please, change me back. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone, it's just my nature to act up during the full moon. I shouldn't be punished for being what Nature made me." Gin pleaded.

Yukari sweatdropped. "Umm... one problem. I had this designed for a tentacle beast, not a werewolf. So I don't have a cure."

"What?" Gin screamed, close to ripping out his/her hair. "No! You had no right to do this to me! You have to turn me back!"

Yukari felt a pang of mercy but smirked. "Alright, I'll work on one. But all of us in the club are off limits to your pervert ideas if I do."

"Deal." Gin agreed. 'Losing a few options is fine if it means I can have any again.' He then looked back to the others. "Alright, don't think this cancels out club activities. We still have a deadline to make so get looking. And no, what just happened here is not to be published. Ever. Got it?"

"Sure thing." Kurumu said, trying to contain a teasing chuckle.

"But still Yukari-san and Miyako-san what were both of you doing in that little trash bin anyway?" Mizore asked.

"I really don't what to talk about it I still very sick to my stomach about it." Yukari replied as that trash can was full earlier and the undead girl was hungry. Yukari turn a little girl at the memories. Miyako just burped.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as Gin now introduced. Plus it more different then canon with what happen like the fact is. Gin couldn't put the blame on Tsukune for the peeping and was stop before he made Tsukune peep in the girl locker room still Mizore follow the two. Plus Gin getting turn into a Futa Girl by Yukari. Well next chapter going to be different that for sure.

Also thank you Brown Phantom for Beta Reading and helping out with this chapter. Plus I hope all of you looked up Brown Phantom Poll on his profile.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Dog

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 7: Bad Dog**

Somewhere outside the school grounds as it was night time. A homeless person was sitting underneath a tree as it was extremely cold at Yokai Academy nights since the place was located nearby the shorelines. The person was at first glance a homeless person, and to be honest that wasn't exactly inaccurate.

This person had pale skin and hair, pointed ears and eyes that looked lifeless but were colored similar to metal. He was wearing a black overcoat he clutched tightly to himself to keep the cold off him, no clothes visible underneath it and no shoes on his feet either. And naturally he and his coat were quite dirty.

"This is the place? This is where..." They paused as they felt a need to shiver, but not from the cold. Rather like he was restraining himself from something. As he shivered he made a noise that was disturbingly like a growl. "I'm so hungry."

Cautiously but driven by hunger, the man approached the school hoping not to be found. He made his way to the dumpster behind the cafeteria, jumped inside and began to eat anything he could chew and swallow.

(Next Morning)

"Alright class, today you'll work in pairs for your homework assignment." Nekonome told her class just before the school day ended. There were some groans but some interest too as paired assignments had yet to be handed out yet. "Tonight you and your partner are to research and write up about a feature of the human world that helps monsters cope with living in their culture better and how the rest of us here can better use it when you someday return to the human world. Nothing that encourages human killing though. And before you ask, three pages is the minimum length and pairings will be assigned."

The cat-like teacher reached into her folder and read of the list of names. "...Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono and Mizore Shirayuki..."

The lavender-haired yuki-onna looked at her friend and smiled. "Looks like we're together on this."

"I'm glad we'll be doing this homework together." Tsukune said as the bell ring as everyone got up from there seat and exited the classroom.

"You know we do have to pick a classroom to work at since we can't use the dorms." Mizore commented.

"We will find the perfect one that's not already in use." Tsukune replied as both of them went off to look for a classroom so they can do their homework in peace.

Xxxxx

The man was wandering around in the forest of the school ground as he was heading toward the private sector of the school. He couldn't go to the dumpster at the cafeteria dumpster since people will be working around there. Plus his brain was hurting him still ever since he took that meat from that very tall being in the business suit. He then took notice of something before him as his eyes widen in shock. Standing before him was the tall slender being wearing a business suit as it was holding a plate full of very odd-looking but raw meat in its weird hands. The man recognized the being since it fed him earlier which caused him to come to this school in the first place. The being placed the plate down on the floor as the man dropped down to his knees and started to dig in as the being disappeared but the man didn't care about it one bit. He was finally relieving his hunger as he greedily devoured the odd flesh which didn't taste like any meat he had before. As he gulped down the last bit of meat he felt more hungry as his body started to shake and his mouth started to foam.

"I'm still hungry, where can I find more of this delicious meat?!" The homeless man growled out as he then sniffed the air as he smelled the same scent of the meat he devoured coming directly from the school's general direction.

"That were the smell of the delicious meat coming from!" The man roared as his form started to shift. It was like a smooth transformation as he now appeared to be a rhino-sized hellhound with black and blue fur. As its body was shaking it rushed toward the school with foam dripped from his mouth.

Xxxxx

It was nighttime now as a female teacher left her classroom and locked the door. She's roughly in her 30's and wore a black bandanna over her hair, with a dark purple tube top, slim black jeans, an white artist trenchcoat with some paint stains on it, a gold necklace, and her eye were a icy blue color. This is Hitomi Ishigami, one of the art teachers at Yokai Academy.

"Another masterpiece." She whispered to herself, pleased with her latest creation not yet ready for the eyes of others.

"Hi Ishigami-san, you working late?" Nekonome cheerily greeted as she happened to pass by.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm just working late." The art teacher quickly replied, hoping she hadn't been caught.

Nekonome didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. "Me too. Sometimes this job is just exhausting."

Ishigami shrugged. "It has its hard times, especially considering the types of students we have. But it has its perks too."

Nekonome was about to continue the conversation, but she got a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Looking around she tried to see what set her danger sense off, smelling something different but too dirty to properly identify. "You smell that?"

"Smell what?" Ishigami asked, not having the cat woman's sense of smell.

A groaning sound was heard down the hall which both women heard and turned towards. The lights were turned off so they couldn't see everything, but they could see a set of bare feet in the available light. Paranoia creeping up again Ishigami got defensive. "Whoever you are this isn't funny!"

"Hungry... Need food!" A gruff male voice stated as the figure stepped forward.

"This is a school, not a food bank. Get lost!" Ishigami shouted, now more irritated than paranoid.

The stranger didn't seem to acknowledge the information. In the light the two teachers could see he was the type of person most would call a hobo, which confused them as no such person should have been on school grounds. Not even a monster type. And to make things worse, his mouth was dripping with bubbly drool and he was scratching his arms like he had a really bad itch.

"Food... food..." He repeated, eyes locked on them as he slowly walked forward. "Food!" With that he began to change into a dog-like monster roughly the size and bulk for a rhinoceros. His fur was matted black with blue in it, almost giving him the impression of being made out of blue flames, even though his fur was dirty and in some places falling out like he had mange.

Nekonome panicked instinctively at the sight of a monster dog and like most cats chose to flee. The dog monster apparently liked the motion and pounced to get her but Ishigami intercepted, revealing her gorgon form. She wasn't trying to protect her fellow teacher or anything, more get rid of this intruder before he risked drawing unwanted attention to her art room.

"I said get-" She shouted, ready to turn him to stone with her snake hair, but the dog clamped his jaws on her torso and bit down hard before her snake-like hair could bite him. With little resistance the dog effectively bit Ishigami in half, her top half falling to the ground while her lower half remained in its mouth.

Ignoring the dropped half the dog still chased the fleeing cat, leaving Ishigami's bisected upper half bleeding profusely, in too much pain to yell out for help.

Xxxxx

Tsukune and the girls were in the school library as they were working on the human project Nekonome told them to do. It was nighttime right now and they were the only ones in the library at the moment as well. The two groups manage to write up one page around on the subject they chose.

"So did anything interesting happen so far in this school year that we weren't involved in?" Tsukune asked.

"I heard Jade and Jin are now dating. Weird, only a month into the year and couples are already forming." Mizore replied as she glanced at Tsukune wondering if she's be able to get the chance to date him before the other girls in the group think about it.

"Oh those two. I kind of figured they would hook up. I mean they are always hanging out together since the start of the school year." Kurumu commented.

"You mean kind of like us and Tsukune?" Moka responded as Tsukune kinda of fidgeted as he knew these line of questions these girls are asking each other will soon be directed at him on which one of them he liked and he doesn't like to be caught in that situation because if he chose he might lose his only friends here. He knew he might be overreacting but he was afraid of losing any of them as his friends.

"You're right about that Moka." Mizore replied as she glanced at Tsukune as she took notice he was slightly fidgeting.

"I wonder if they have any birth control products around here?" Moka asked herself as she was thinking out loud as she was concern for the couple plus her mind was slightly thinking about herself as well as she slightly glanced at Tsukune.

"Yeah, the Student Store have a whole section filled with different brands and types of birth control products." Kurumu answered Moka question honestly.

"Kurumu why do you know about that in the first place?" Mizore asked as she looked at the succubus girl.

"Because I'm a Succubus. It's in my nature to know these sort of things, just like it's in your nature Mizore to look for cool comfortable places for yourself." Kurumu responded.

"You make a good point." Mizore agreed with that assessment.

"Please let this discussion before I get scrutinized by the girls." Tsukune silently said to himself when suddenly Nekonome busted through the window of the library at one end as she kept on running like something was on her heel as the wall exploded as a huge dog-like creature was chasing after her. She ran past the table the four of them were sitting at and she jumped through another window breaking it in the process. As everyone else got out of the way of the huge dog creature it charged past them and destroyed the wall in the process.

"Nekonome-sensei is in danger!" Tsukune shouted as he and the girls rushed out of the library giving chase after Nekonome and the dog creature.

"I can smell that thing, I think it's infected with Monster Rabies! We really have to get to Nekonome-sensei before it bites her or else she'll be infected. Actually all of us have to watch out, except for me." Moka commented.

"Why did you exclude yourself? Surely you know Monster Rabies infects almost all types of monsters." Kurumu asked as she was slightly offended that Moka excluded herself.

"Remember I'm a vampire. My kind developed immunity to anything that would infect us through blood including diseases like this. But with how big that creature is I'm not going to let it bite me at all since it looks like it can ripe a person in half with it jaws alone." Moka replied.

"We'll have to catch up quickly but I don't know how long Nekonome-sensei has been running. But that thing will eventually catch up with her. Plus we all will be going downhill pretty soon." Mizore commented as she pointed her hand at the rhino-sized dog creature and sent out an icicle but the dog beast dodged as it heard it coming but it didn't turn around like Mizore hoped thinking it will go after them it just kept after Nekonome-sensei. Tsukune started running faster as he then jumped to the ground and started sliding on his leg which oddly instead of normally slowing one down he was actually picking up ridiculous speed as he slid right underneath the dog beast as it tried to bite off his head, but the boy narrowly avoided as he didn't know why he was sliding like this. It just felt natural for him to do it as Nekonome tripped and was about to hit the ground but Tsukune was sliding fast enough that he caught her while sliding as he quickly jumped up and started running yet again as he tried to get far away from the dog beast as it was gaining on them.

"Please keep on running!" Nekonome screamed in pure terror when Tsukune and everyone else heard an odd noise as suddenly the dog beast exploded in a huge fireball which the shockwave sent everyone flying as Tsukune managed to land on his feet while holding on to Nekonome.

"Oh thank you for saving me Tsukune." Nekonome said as she started to cry into Tsukune's chest as fear and stress she was feeling started pouring out.

"What in the world happened?" Tsukune asked out loud as the girls picked themselves off the ground as they were sent back away from the explosion.

"I think someone shot the thing with a rocket launcher?" Kurumu groaned in pain as all of them took notice of two PSC officer student approaching them with one of them carrying a smoking rocket launcher tube on his shoulder.

"Your name is Tsukune Aono right? I need you to appear at PSC headquarters for questioning tomorrow." The PSC officer holding the smoking rocket launcher ordered.

"Eh why? Did I do something wrong?" Tsukune asked as Nekonome was still crying into his shoulder.

"Well one we would want to ask you about this dog and also if you have any connection to any weird events that have been happening lately." The other PSC member replied as both of them turned around and walked away.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is chapter 7 it took me a long plus with Brown Phantom help. I manage to complete this chapter. But now Tsukune is going to be question by the Public Safety Commission. Plus Tsukune saved Nekonome as well and displayed a odd ability as well.

Thank you Brown Phantom for helping out with this chapter. You are a very big help partner.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Not Human!

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune monster form design belong to Rider Paladin.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 8: I'm Not Human!**

It was the next day as Tsukune and Mizore turned in their assignment to a substitute teacher. Since Nekonome-sensei was still in shock from the events of yesterday as she was fearful of even leaving her room, thinking ghosts of that Dog Man will get her. Soon class ended as both Tsukune and Mizore walked out of class as Moka and Kurumu went to get some snacks since it was break time.

"Tsukune I need to ask can we do something else beside homework for a change?" Mizore asked as Tsukune stopped walking as he went to think about it. Lately all they had time for was homework and club activities, hardly quality time with his only friends.

"Sure. What have you got in mind anyway Mizore?" Tsukune asked as she smirked as she brought up two pair of ice skates from her backpack.

"Eh Mizore where did you get the ice skates from?" Tsukune asked.

I got it from the school store which to my surprise both Yukari and Miyako are manning it." Mizore replied.

"Huh how in the world did that happen? Aren't those two too young to own a little store and also isn't that against the school rules or something?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't think so since those two won that store from the original owner plus I think one of the PSC members join their club as well."

"Okay then but still where are we going to find an ice rink anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"At the Swimming Club pool. I will just turn it into ice and we can skate on there, plus I don't think any of them are even over there anyway right now." Mizore replied.

"Make sense then." Tsukune replied as both of them headed toward the Swimming Club meeting area.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at the Strip Poker and Gaming Club. Miyako and Keito were playing a game of Strip Poker which Keito was trying to regain her honor. But she kept losing to the Jiang Shi's poker face. So Keito is now down to just her skirt and panties as her breasts were exposed revealing her perky C-cup size breast. Keito was shivering but she was determined to win her shirt and bra back.

"I'm not going to lose to you Yoshika which I know is your first name. It's because the way you put your name down on the registry you put your first name first instead of your surname." Keito said as she was going to try and psyche Miyako who also known as Yoshika due to brain rotting state of her putting her name the wrong way.

"If you're trying to psyche me out it's not going to work at all." Miyako replied in a perfectly clear tone of voice as this greatly freaked out Keito.

"Wait did you just speak in a complete sentence without saying anything stupid?!" Keito asked in shock. But the only reply she got was just a moan from the undead girl. As Keito just shook her head.

"Maybe I'm psyching myself out?" Keito muttered to herself as she placed down her hand which was again a straight flush.

"Beat that! I know you can't be that lucky constantly." Keito taunted as Yoshika just placed her hand down revealing another Royal Flush.

"Kami fucking dammit and this was the humiliating round as well! So what do you want me to do right now?" Keito said as Miyako aka Yoshika just brought up a can of whipped cream.

"Okay then." Keito sighed in defeat as Miyako sprayed her breasts with the whipped cream as she then put a cherry on top. Keito was blushing as she knew she had to lick it off.

"Why in the world do I keep playing against you?" Keito asked in pure blushing embarrassment toward Miyako. Miyako just moaned unintelligible.

"Miyako said you might be secretly getting a big thrill out of it and you might be a bisexual pervert." Yukari spoke up as she was sitting on couch reading a very creepy and disturbing looking book of spells.

"You do know your friend's name is actually Yoshika. Miyako is her last name." Keito replied as she picked up the two cherries that was on her whipped cream covered breasts and ate them. She was a little bit disturbed by the fact both girls are so not bothered by a half-naked girl in the same room as them.

"I don't care, I call her whatever name she wants me to call her. Plus she doesn't want me to call her by her first name anyway since everyone called her by her last name in the first place." Yukari replied.

"Oh I didn't know that. Also what are you reading in the first place anyway?" Keito asked as she was curious on what Yukari was reading.

"The Grimoire of Lost, Forbidden, and Ancient Magic and Spells." Yukari replied as Miyako moaned.

"Okay then I'll get right to it. But you know you're not going to be lucky next time." Keito shouted at Miyako.

"You know you're going to lose horribly and you're just enjoying being an exhibitionist." Yukari replied.

"I'm not an exhibitionist!" Keito shouted as she had a deep blush on her face.

"Hey Keito do you think I can use you as a experiment to make your monster form more appealing?" Yukari asked.

"Eh why you ask?" Keito asked as she managed to get rid of all the whip cream off her breast.

"So I can have some practice. I think I got the spell down right." Yukari replied.

"But why would I want to change my monster form? What's wrong with it?" Keito asked.

"Nothing, if you're another spider. But because I don't know if there are any male spiders here, you're going to have a hard time finding a boyfriend if your form freaks them out."

Keito narrowed her eyes. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't your kind have to mate when young or else they grow old and infertile really soon?"

Keito grimaced, but she couldn't deny the witchling. Female spider monsters had a genetic abnormality that caused them to grow old and die really soon, usually at 26 at the oldest and by the time they were 21 they already had grey hair and signs of menopause. If they got mated and pregnant by the time they were eighteen that would be avoided and they'd age more like a human, though they'd have to be pregnant more than one time for the accelerated aging to stay delayed. Often female spiders would eat their mates too to avoid the need for extra pregnancies, but some of them refused to if they cared for their mate.

Keito was sixteen had had about two years left to find a mate and have children before her body started to grow old. At 19 and 20 she'd still be fertile but she's look twice her true age and the chances of getting pregnant would be lesser though not impossible.

"What's your point?" Keito asked, coming close to yelling at the girl.

"My point is that if your other form didn't look so frightening you might have better luck attracting some of the boys here. And if I'm right your human form will get better too as a side benefit." Yukari explained.

"You saying I'm ugly?" Keito asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well you're no Moka that's for sure. But you might become her equal in appearance if we do this right."

Keito didn't like the sound of this, but her curiosity had been peaked. "If something went wrong you would be able to return me to normal right?"

Yukari looked through her book. "Umm... it says there is a counterspell for a transformation spell, but it only works once a day on one subject. So yeah, but I couldn't do anything to you twice then. You interested?"

In the back of her mind the spider girl knew this was a bad idea, but apparently this was one of those times people make bad decisions knowing full well that's what they're doing. "Already, just once and you better be able to turn me back to normal if I'm not gorgeous in both forms."

"Perfect. Now take your monster form. It'll work better if your human disguise doesn't get in the way." Yukari stated. Keito nodded and shed her human disguise, now looking like a woman with six spider legs coming right out of her stomach, four white pupilless eyes, and and spider mandibles coming out of her mouth, with her human arms and legs getting small spikes on the sides.

Yukari looked like she really wanted to step on the giant spider before her and to keep herself from doing so she looked to her book. "Alright, here's what I do..." Yukari's eye started to glow as she looked at Keito as the little girl started chatting in a very alien and old language.

"Why for some odd reason do I think this is going to hurt?" Keito asked herself as suddenly her entire body hurt at once, she felt like her entire features were dissolving and then shifting into a different form all together. When Keito opened her eyes she looked at her new body. She had an lower body of an earthworm and her upper body of human female body.

"You turned me into an earthworm girl? Those are the most ultimate non-tentacled perverted monsters ever! Wait are you implying something with this?!" Keito shouted at Yukari.

"Calm down, I'm just going to mutter the counterspell and we'll try this tomorrow." Yukari replied as she looked into the book for the counterspell then got pale. "Oops."

"Oops? Oops is not the kind of thing I want to hear right now!" Keito shouted.

Yukari put on a forced smile. "It's nothing major. I just missed this one warning for the counterspell. I can still use it and you'll return to normal, but... it comes with a few side effects."

"Like what?" Keito asked.

Yukari then read the entire warning. "Warning, use of counterspell for transformation may include any mixture of dry mouth, nausea, headache, loss of vision, loss of appetite, vomiting, water retention, painful rectal itch, anal seepage, constipation, hallucination, dementia, suicidal tendencies, high blood pressure, receding hair line, skin discoloration, kidney stones, difficulty urinating, burning urination, gonorrhea, diarrhea, psychosis, halitosis, scabies, rabies, infertility, premature lactation, swollen prostate, heavy periods, coma, and erectile dysfunction. Magic is not for everyone. Do not operate heavy machinery after being affected by counterspell. Consult your doctor before use."

Keito momentarily didn't know what to say but that faded quickly. "There is no way I'm letting you use that on me!"

Yukari shrugged. "It's either that or stay an earthworm."

Defeated, Keito slumped. "Make it quick. But I'm not trying this again." Yukari nodded and recited the spell in an ancient and alien language to the originally-spider girl, who felt like she was being sedated but also hurt on the inside. "Wait what are you...?" Keito didn't say anymore as she passed out from the pain.

"There, done. I hope nothing too serious happens." Yukari said.

_Xxxxx_

Tsukune and Mizore got to the pool expecting it to be empty only to see one member of the club in the water. It looked like a mermaid, but this one had a shark fin on the back and a shark tail.

"Guess we can't be here with a mermaid in the water." Tsukune said, having already done that enough in his lifetime.

His voice attracted the attention of the shark mermaid who oddly enough smiled. "Oh hi, didn't expect to see you around her again." She then morphed into human form, revealing herself as Tsukibi.

"Oh, you're the one person in the Swim Club who didn't attack us." Tsukune pointed out.

"But you did stay away even though you knew we were in trouble." Mizore added, making the swimmer sound much less innocent than Tsukune did.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly go against the others as it's just their nature to eat what's in the water. And I didn't know you well enough to defend you from them. So all I really could do was stay out of it." Tsukibi defended.

Tsukune turned to Mizore. "We should go find somewhere else Mizore."

"What? You can't stand to be near me because I minded my own business?" Tsukibi asked, feeling offended.

Mizore gave the shark mermaid a flat look, a cold gaze if you will. "We came here to have fun on our own but with the pool occupied we can't do that here so we're going to go elsewhere."

"No need. I was about done anyway." Tsukibi said as she got out. "There, pools free now. Word of advice snow girl, I wouldn't freeze the pool if I were you. that would damage the pumps and filters and the school would charge you a hefty bill for replacing the damaged parts."

Tsukune groaned in disappointment. "I guess skating's out then."

"You could just swim then. I promise no sea monsters will get in if it will get you two to stop holding that day against me." Tsukibi offered, seeing they weren't convinced. "I'll even throw in a really good offer of you and your friends, say get free swimsuits and also a delivery of seafood to your dorm rooms?"

"Okay then we agree." Both Mizore and Tsukune replied.

In no time Tsukibi came back with two swimsuits. For Tsukune she had a school-standard men's trunks, but for Mizore she offered a purple bikini. "Mermaids like me never bother to keep one pieces so bikini's are the only things available."

Mizore was bashful accepting the revealing swimsuit but her heart warmed with the hope that Tsukune would find her body appealing. The two went into the changing rooms and came out at the same time. "Looks good on you." Tsukune told her, figuring she wanted to be complimented which she did.

Tsukibi couldn't be seen and no one else was there either so the two went in. Mizore had to enter carefully as to avoid accidentally freezing the water. "Wanna try a race?" Tsukune offered, thinking that was a start if nothing else.

Mizore nodded. "Sure. Ten laps to start?"

They got to the edge of the pool and after a countdown started racing across the pool. Tsukune quickly took the lead, having a lot more experience in the water than a girl who normally lived in a frozen landscape. But she knew she had a way to catch up, maybe even get the lead if it worked right.

After a few laps she had her opportunity, Tsukune reached the edge but before he could turn around she sneaked in from behind and hugged him, being sure to press her breasts against his bare back in a way he couldn't not feel. "You're really good Tsukune-kun, makes me wonder how strong you are out of water and in something else." She whispered sensually in his ear, teasing him a little but not downright lying.

With his mind clouded with teenage hormones and curiosity, combined with uncertainty of what all she was really suggesting and how, he stayed put long enough for Mizore to tie him in their little race. Snapped out of his daze he raced against her again.

It was close, but he still managed to win. Though Mizore was only a few seconds behind him. "I win." He said with a smile.

Mizore smiled at him even though she was breathing a little heavy. "I had a feeling you would, but it was fun trying to beat you."

"You tired?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I think I'd rather relax then race again anytime soon."

"I'm afraid there won't be any time for relaxing right now." A man's voice boomed from the other side of the pool. Turning around both teens saw an upperclassman with long pale hair that was practically white with a hint of blonde to it as well, wearing an altered school uniform that made him look like a man with authority, though his face looked more like a man who didn't use it the right way.

"Excuse me?" Mizore asked.

"Tsukune Aono, you're wanted for questioning regarding the murder of two PSC members this morning. As head of the PSC I place you under arrest."

"What?" Tsukune asked, getting out of the pool. "I didn't kill anyone."

"That's what they all say. Come along or I'm going to have to make you."

Mizore got out of the pool and stood beside her friend. "He's telling the truth. I was with him all morning on the walk from the dorm to the main building."

"So you killed them with him." The PSC officer, named Kuyo, stated rather than asked, like he had no doubt that his idea was correct.

"We didn't kill anyway." Tsukune insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Come with me or else." Kuyo declared, and to emphasize his point created a few flames around himself.

Mizore panicked at the flames, remembering the kai-otoko that tried to rape her earlier. Running would only make the situation worse so she held onto Tsukune for safety.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" Tsukune repeated.

Kuyo looked irritated. "Then I guess I'll have to make you confess." All of a sudden his form switched to that of a four-tailed fox made out of fire, but the fire was a strange mixture of yellow-white and green, making it not look normal even by monster standards. Immediately he created a dome of fire around the area, ensure that no one not fireproof could get out.

The heat of the air quickly affected Mizore, who had never been in such a hot place before. Even her lollipop wasn't helping her. She broke out in sweat, had difficulty standing up, her vision was blurring with her head throbbing, and she felt like she had to throw up again and again. In short, she was already getting close to having a heat stroke.

"Stop this!" Tsukune shouted at Kuyo as the fox monster just gave the boy a very twisted smirk.

"I'm not going to stop. Hell I'll torture that snow women by warming her up real good to the point her insides will melt from the heat. I will get a confession out of you two or kill both of you trying. But I do prefer killing both of you two and getting it over with." Kuyo said in a severely unhinged tone of voice as a weird symbol briefly appeared on his forehead before vanishing.

Tsukune placed Mizore on the ground as she has fainted from the heat as the boy then looked at Kuyo directly in the eye as the fox monster took notice something very off on the boy's eye. They became just like the eyes of a snake as Tsukune's body was glowing in a very unearthly light as the boy stand up before the light encompassed him blindly Kuyo briefly.

"You must be some kind of weakling angel huh. I'm not going to be intimidated by aaahhhhh!" Kuyo screamed in pain as a armored reptilian fist smashed right through his right eyeball. Before the fist ripped off a huge chunk of Kuyo's flaming face off as he really couldn't see out of his right eye now since half his head is missing but Kuyo wasn't a Fox Youkai for nothing. He got a good look at the being before him and it was something he had never seen before. Tsukune now looked like a humanoid reptilian being that had a cobra-like head that was eerily human-like. With a snakelike tail in place of his hair as that single head tail was twitching. Tsukune's torso was armored like that of a turtle shell. With his arm being muscular and armored as well. His legs were muscular as well and almost like that of a crocodile except eerily human-like as well. But it was the eyes that creeped out Kuyo the most. They was the eyes of a cold blooded reptile.

"Just what in the world are you? Some kind of Chimer..." Kuyo didn't even get the chance to finish his guess as Tsukune quickly slid toward him as he performed a brutal roundhouse kick which smashed directly into the left side of Kuyo's face severely cracking his entire face in the process and ripping off a huge chuck of his left eye as he was healing up his right. Tsukune then smashed both of his fist directly down on Kuyo's jaw shattering the fox monsters entire jaw. Kuyo quickly sent one of his flame covered tail at Tsukune as it was heading for Tsukune right arm shearing it off at the elbow as the transformed Tsukune looked at his stump of his arm as it was bleeding a green slime-like liquid which was dripping directly on the fox monster's broken jaw.

Kuyo felt a burning sensation on his flesh as Tsukune's green slime blood kept dripping on the fox monster as it was melting away at his flesh as his entire face was half gone now. As Tsukune just bent down and picked up his severed arm before placing it against his stump where the green slime like liquid spread across the severed limb before setting as his limb was now good as new. Tsukune looked down at the Kuyo who was still struggling to move as his body was slowly shutting down on him as the weird symbol now appeared on his back now as Tsukune place the heel of his foot on Kuyo head before bring the full weight down bursting his head open like a watermelon. What Tsukune didn't take notice of something quickly erupting out of the weird symbol before disappearing very quickly.

"Tsukune is that you?" The weak voice of Mizore spoke up as Tsukune stopped in his tracks as his eyes returned to normal to like that of a human as he turn around as he see Tsukibi trying to keep Mizore cool as she was giving her plenty of water as Mizore was weakly looking at Tsukune.

"Eh what you mean by that Mizore?" Tsukune asked confused as he felt very odd right now.

"You must have black out then since you're in your monster form and you killed that person in a gruesome way. I got to admit though the curb stomp to me seems over the top but effective." Tsukibi commented as Tsukune looked at his hands which was still in his transformed state.

'I'm not human!' Tsukune thought loudly in his head. 'What the hell am I?' He panicked, as he never in his wildest dreams believed that he would change into something. Heck he even considered that his spit attack at the kai-otoko weeks ago had been the result of something he ate here, mostly because the idea he had any monster blood in him was just ludicrous.

'What am I? What am I? WHAT AM I?' His mind just kept repeating in his shock, unable to accept the truth before his eyes.

He never even noticed the arrival of more PSC members. "We don't want any trouble, but please come with us so we can understand what happened here."

Mizore glared despite her bad state. "Why should we go with you when one of your guys already tried to kill us just for the fun of it?"

"Because we're following protocol, unlike Kuyo was. And you will get medical treatment faster."

Mizore didn't like the idea, but they were outnumbered and had little choice but to cooperate. With Tsukibi supporting her, she walked up and came beside Tsukune, who up close appeared taller than he did normally. "Tsukune-kun, this time we should go with them and not fight. I think this time we won't be in danger." He didn't respond, as if he were catatonic. "Tsukune-kun?"

"I'm a monster." He said.

"Well duh, we all are here." Tsukibi pointed out.

'He sounds like this has never happened to him before. Does his kind gain power late in life? No, then he would have been warned. Wait, could he...?' Mizore thought. "Tsukune-kun look at me." She told him, moving his face so he'd look at her, his eyes the same as the ones she had grown to appreciate. "You saved me. I'd be dead if you hadn't stopped him. Just like when you stopped the kai-otoko. I owe you my life twice over. And I'm not losing you now, not over this."

Tsukune cried and hugged her, wanting to feel normal again. To his relief, he began to turn back to normal, making him hug her tighter. Mizore hugged back, glad that she could help him. 'Whatever you are Tsukune, I'm yours. You might even be The One.'

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Hope all of you enjoy this chapter as you guys find out about Keito situation problem of her kind which is worse that for sure. Plus I hope all of you enjoy Tsukune revealed monster form. But can anyway can any of you guess what was that thing that quickly erupted out of the weird symbol on Kuyo back or why Kuyo monster form looks so different now.

Also thank you Brown Phantom for beta reading and doing several of the scene in this chapter partner. Also thank you Brown Phantom for the funny side effect scene as well. Plus thank you Rider Paladin for providing Tsukune monster form design.


	9. Chapter 9: Bombs Away!

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Kamen Rider series belong to it creators. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune monster form design belong to Rider Paladin.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 9: Bombs Away!**

Tsukune and Mizore were both taken to the PSC headquarters, both of them placed in separate rooms. A male PSC office entered the room Tsukune was in. He was sitting uncomfortably at a table. The officer then sat right across from him as he brought out some documents.

"Okay, Tsukune is it? I need to ask you something first before we get to the main question of what happened today." The PSC member said.

"Eh what is it?" Tsukune asked, a little bit afraid.

"Well since both you and your friend will be asked the same questions we're just going to compare your stories to see if both of you actually need a trail or not." The PSC member replied.

"Eh what do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked a bit confused.

"Basically the reason why we separate both of you two in the first place to see if both of you are telling the truth. If the stories don't match, we know one or both of you are lying." The PSC member said as he open up a folder.

"Okay the beginning of the school year. We found a pile of ash, but it appeared to be a dead Kai-otoko's remains and several burnt plants in the immediate area. Did you have any part of this?" the PSC member asked.

"Yes, I saved Mizore from being raped by that person. But the moment I got Mizore away from him with some slime covering his face and his power started going out of control and I guess he exploded." Tsukune replied.

"Well if the school is still standing you must have stopped him before he can actually do anything to her then." The PSC member replied as he wrote something down and turned a page.

"Okay I need to ask were you at all related to a murder of a group of four people? One being impaled on a tree and three being burned to death while all of them were still alive." The PSC member asked.

"Nope, I don't know anything about that." Tsukune replied.

"Now I need to ask did you kill the two PSC officers that asked you to come into questioning this morning?" The PSC member asked.

"No I didn't kill them. Kuyo accused me of that and when I told him I didn't do it he got aggressive. Especially when Mizore stuck up for me. He just got angry to the the point of..." Tsukune couldn't say the rest since he was still finding it hard to believe he became a monster.

"That is alright, it seems our leader was abusing his power then and you technically did kill him in self defense for the girl's safety." The PSC member said when the door to the room opened as Mizore and female PSC member came in carrying a folder as she handed it to him. The male PSC member looked through the folder before he closed it.

"It seems both of your stories check out. So you two are free to go." The male PSC member said as both Tsukune and Mizore left the PSC headquarters as they were heading back to there dorms.

"What am I?" Tsukune asked himself out loud as he was still confused on what in the world he have become. Mizore just looked at him with a sad look on her face before she then smiled.

"I don't know what you are but I know you are my friend." Mizore replied sweetly as Tsukune smiled at that.

'But I hope it can become something more.' Mizore muttered to herself.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Moka was walking down a hallway as she was helping out a fellow student with a favor for their club in exchange for an interview for the paper on the club.

"Excuse me." A soft male voice called to her from behind her. Cautious she turned and saw an ordinary boy that wasn't from her class.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something later with me."

Moka was definitely nervous now. So far when boys had shown interest in her, Saizo coming to mind first, it didn't go well. "Umm... sorry, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Alright, would you be available during the weekend?" The boy asked.

'I just hope there's no fight.' Moka silently wished. "I'm not sure, and to be honest, there's already a boy I sort of like, so..."

"Oh I see. Sorry to trouble you then." The boy said, taking it surprisingly well. "Have a good day." He told her as he walked off with a wave.

Moka was speechless. 'Wow, he actually let it go. He didn't put up a fight and try to make me submit to him. Too bad that hasn't more often.' Remembering her errand, Moka went back to her favor.

Xxxxx

It was midnight at the Hawaiian Islands. On the main island of Hawaii on a beach front stood a private resort which was nearby the U.S.A. military base and space defense facility Pele. Inside the resort home was teenage girl who appeared to be nineteen years old, she had light blonde hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. Also she was wearing a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and boots. She also had C-cup size breasts. The girl was walking through her surprisingly dark home when earlier when she came home her lights was working but they then all suddenly burn out. So she was heading toward her room.

"Shuzen Kahlua can you hear me?" A disturbing and distorted voice spoke up, sounding like it was right next to the girl yet whispered through a screen. She jumped in shock and turned around as she brought her flashlight up and turned it on shining it around the hallway.

"Okay this darkness must be affecting me more then I thought." Kahlua said as she kept on walking. She turned around a few times to keep walking to her room as she then realized she was now in a huge enclosed room which the wall was covered in television and computer screens. Soon each of the screens turned on as all of them showed statics that were on the TV screen and just a blank blue screen for the computers.

"Okay this is starting to creep me out." Kahlua commented as suddenly all the screen started to display a odd red symbol as her vision start to get distorted as she stared at the symbols. Kahlua was also experiencing a massive headache as she kept on looking at the screen as for some odd reason she couldn't take her eyes off of them as the symbols which appear to be a circle with a x going through them started to glow in a eerily light.

"Kahlua, become a part of me." The creepy voice asked as Kahlua's vision was being more distorted as she now just can barely see any shapes now as she was experiencing a seizure as her mind felt like it was being torn apart and then rebuilt. Her mind then was suddenly flooded with multiple images of death and destruction, each one showing a various event from history as the girl was constantly bombarded with the images of unspeakable horrors. Such horrors included children being torn apart at the seams, a man slicing open women and children in a burning building, and monsters like gorgons getting their heads ripped off by humans.

"Make it stop!" Kahlua begged, trying to block out the images but they kept coming. Now she saw people eaten by dragons, women burned at the stake as witches whether they actually were witches or not, vampires having stakes sent through their hearts, and zombies eating humans and monsters alike and alive like they were at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

The entire room started glowing in a eerie light as Kahlua briefly could make out something in the light as she was suddenly back in the hallway of her resort home.

"Yes I-I-I will become a part of you!" Kahlua spoke up in a very disturbed tone of voice as she had tears coming down her face with a glowing red symbol on her forehead which were the same as the ones on the screen.

"Kahlua I want you go someplace and do something for me." the creepy voice asked.

Xxxxx

One Hour Later

At the United State Military and Space Defense base known as Pele. This facility housed a nuclear missile which would be used in the event of anything heading toward earth, like a comet or UFO. There were several of these missile sites around the world. A lone guard was patrolling around the dark nuclear missile control room as he though earlier he heard the alarm went off but it quickly died down so he though it was just a false alarm. He kept on patrolling then took notice of a girl approaching him which spooked him as he pointed his rifle at her.

"Hold it, what in the world are you doing in here?" The guard asked as he then heard crying coming from the women as he got a better looked at her. He can see her dress was stained with blood.

"Ma'am are you alright?" The guard asked as he approached the women with his rifle still trained on her as he doesn't know if this was a trick as he was confused on the fact on how this women got into the control room unless she is one of the soldiers out of uniform. He took notice of the fact she was not making any threatening moves toward him so he approached the women and hugged her in order to comfort her.

"Just tell me what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" The guard asked as the women raised her head up to look at the men directly in his face, then he was freaked out by what he saw. As the crying women cried he saw tears of blood going down her face constantly. But before he could ask what happened, his head was cut off.

When his body collapsed the woman tore down the door, surprising the people in the second room. On instinct they aimed their guns and since they didn't recognize the newcomer they opened fire. But the second they pulled the triggers the woman disappeared in a blur and reappeared by the control panel. As soon as the soldiers tried to turn towards her, blood spurted out of wounds they weren't aware they had received and they collapsed in pieces, showing she had sliced them like onions before the bullets even got close to where she had been.

The woman then held up two keys she had taken from two generals in the assault and went to the portion of the control panel where the missiles could be launched. As expected it was the type where two keys had to be turned simultaneously to start. Using both hands she did just that, making the cliched big red button appear. After she hacked into the mainframe she programmed in a specific set of coordination and without hesitation she pressed the button, and a single missile was fired off into the air, quickly disappearing from sight.

"I guess this is the part of the Fairy Tale where you say 'The End'."

Xxxxx

Elsewhere in the world there was an island in the sky unseen by humans called the Floating Fortress. This island was floating high above Japan and no one knew it even existed. No one except those who use it that is. This fortress was the secret base of a secret organization known as Fairy Tale.

A women that looked like a older version of Kahlua was walking a building. This is Gyokuro the mother of Kahlua Shuzen. Her husband and eldest daughter Aqua were on this Floating Fortress as there going to be meeting within the organization as something was picking off members last month so everyone is meeting up to discuss a course of action.

"I think we all agree that retaliation is necessary but before we get into discussion on how to retaliate the more important issue is uncovering the identity of the one or ones responsible for all this." She told the audience.

"Is there a pattern to the attacks?" Aqua asked her mother.

"So far none, but it's too much of a coincidence that the attacks were random. Whoever we're dealing with is good at covering their tracks." Gyokuro replied. "We can tell there is most likely two completely different attackers."

"How can you tell?" One of the other people invited asked.

"There have been two different methods of killing based on the evidence and scenes of the crimes. One of the attackers killed Division Leader number 7 Kanade Kamiya members while they were still at their home, which was very secured as well. There was no signed of force entry or anything at all which means it had to be an inside job. But the important thing is the killings were simple and neat, no excess mess left behind and no signs of anything extravagant having happened."

Gyokuro cleared her throat before continuing. "The other killing, which I'm guessing is the other attacker, seems to be the opposite kind. Savage, brutal, and very very messy. They take place in alleyways and they appear to be ritualistic in nature since there usually is a pentagram of unknown origin which the heavily mutilated corpse is found on." Gyokuro said.

She was extremely worried since none of the attacks really didn't have any leads and the other attacks pentagram didn't match any known pentagram designs. So she was afraid of telling the Masked King that they don't got a solid lead since he already killed one person for telling him that news already.

"Are you sure they're not the same person? Maybe the killer wants us to think this." Someone asked.

"It's too unlikely. One feels like a professional assassin doing their job well, while the other is more like Jack the Ripper doing it to make the victim suffer." Gyokuro explained. "The only thing in common with the two are the victims."

"But if there are two different killers killing identical victims, then they must be working together or under the same authority."

Gyokuro nodded. "That is very possible."

"And there are no witnesses?"

Gyokuro looked through her notes for confirmation before answering. "One of the victims survived long enough to give out a clue about what he saw. He described someone tall and thin, colored black and white and definitely not human but unlike any monster he had ever seen before.

"Does anyone else hear a whistling sound?" One of the audience members asked suddenly. Everyone got silent, and started to hear something new. It wasn't exactly a whistle, but more of zoom or something tearing the air.

"What is-?"

BOOM!

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see from this chapter several event going on including a nuclear missile as well. Tsukune and Mizore were question by the PSC members and then released after there story match up. Moka met a boy who took no for a answer. And again there a nuclear missile but all of you will find out what happen in the next chapter.

Also thank you very much Brown Phantom for helping out with this chapter. Thank you very much partner for doing some of the scenes. You are a big help.


	10. Chapter 10: Nuclear After Math

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Kamen Rider series belong to it creators. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune's monster form design belongs to Rider Paladin.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 10: Nuclear After Math**

It was night in Japan as suddenly the night sky was brightened up like a night time sun as there was huge explosion when the Nuclear Missile collided with the Floating Fortress completely destroying the entire floating island. A lot of debris from the island's destruction rained down throughout Japan as the explosion spread everything out as the clashing nuclear reaction from the missile mixed with the island barrier released a weird invisible energy pulse that slowly spread out throughout Japan.

Xxxxx

At a place known as Witch Knoll due to the fact Japanese people believed witches lived in that area. There stood an abandon military robotic research facility. The place was abandoned when a larger sister facility known as the Dimensional Fortress which housed several of Japan's hopes for a better future and the world as well. But due to a accident with one of the experiments which handle the opening and closing of different dimensional barriers. The entire facility along with the entire research staff completely disappeared never to be heard from again.

As the weird energy pulse engulfed the abandoned facility as a bunch of machinery started turning on and in a huge room with a glass cylinder tank which was filled with liquid nitrogen as no one couldn't make out what was inside of it. The tank had a label that read project B.O.W. as the lights turn on in the room and the tank blinking red light turn green with the word defrosting in progress as one can briefly see an orange glow of something in the freezing cold deep blue liquid. A small crack formed on the glass tank as cold air was seeping out. Across from the glass cylinder tank was huge metal container which light turn green as it opened up as more crack form on the cylinder as icy blue liquid was seeping out now.

Xxxxx

Off the shores of Japan as the weird invisible energy pulse spread out into the ocean as suddenly a weird fog bank appeared out of a weird distortion as a island also appeared as well. The island seems almost covered in jungles as one can see old abandon towns on the island which doesn't appear to be Japanese in design but more European or American design. The forest looked twisted and evil as some debris from the floating fortress hit the island as several of the trees roared in pain. Something soon crashed on the beach front of the new island. It was badly burnt and barely alive, but Aqua Shuzen as she was the only one to live through the destruction of Floating Fortress being hit by the nuclear missile crawled out of the crater.

"Damn those hum..." Aqua could barely finish her sentence as she coughed up some blood as she felt her body in a constant state of pain. Her vision started to fade as she was about to pass out as she though she see something in yellow approaching her. Aqua soon passed out before she could see more than just yellow, and the newcomer was standing over her. It was a humanoid being wearing a tattered yellow clothes and a mask that covered it face.

"My brethren and I are free." The being in yellow spoke as it then bent down and picked up Aqua's prone body as it started carrying her away.

Xxxxx

In rural Japan as there was a sudden freak blizzard that appeared out of nowhere. A farmer was working outside securing everything from the freezing cold. She was wondering why this is happening, all she remembered is looking up in the night sky as everything became so bright and then suddenly this freak blizzard came out of nowhere. She was trying to save her livestock as she knew her crops were dead from the sudden cold shift. She went into the field to bring her cattle in but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What in the world could have done this?!" The female farmer shouted in despair as she saw all her cattle and calves appeared to be frozen solid. Even her guard dog was frozen solid.

"This is happening way too fast!" the women shouted as she went to turn around as her eyes widened in shock as she see something standing before her wearing white before she was engulfed in a freezing mist which froze her solid to the bones as she and her farm animals shattered just showing half frozen flesh. The being in white then walked away as it then disappeared along with the blizzard as well.

Xxxxx

In one of Japans sewers systems which sometimes connect to the truly massive and impressive storm sewer systems as two sewage workers were working in complete darkness as something cause all the lights in the area they were working in to shut off. It was a graveyard shift which only had several female workers and just one male working tonight. So some of the female coworkers went off to check on the problem earlier leaving only a female worker and the male worker checking up on a water main. The male worker was checking up on the pressure gauge as it was really to dark enough that he can barely see anything else in front of him. Even his headlamp wasn't even working.

"Ai did you manage to fix the value for the water main for the Tokyo District? I mean this is such a fucking weird day. I mean that bright light that just happened five ten minutes ago, the falling meteorites, and now this stupid water main and pressure gauge acting up. All I can find is some kind of weird goo on the pressure gauge." the male worker said as he took notice it became oddly quiet in the darken tunnel of the sewers.

"Ai are you even...?" the man didn't get chance to finish his sentence as he hit with a odd mist that came out of the patch of pure darkness on his right side in the direction of Ai was working at.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the sewage worker scream in pure pain as his flesh started to melt off. The men kept on screaming in pain as he literary melted away to the bones as several odd patch of darkness was moving from the area as light return to the area.

Xxxxx

The weird energy pulse had even reached Hokkaido as it passed through a mining quarry as a lot of the equipment stopped working as the quarry workers stopped what they were doing as all their machinery stopped working and the lights turn off as well in the mines. The miners looked around in pure panic as they were stuck in the darkness.

"Shoot even the headlamps aren't working anymore." one of the miners commented as he then heard something approaching behind him when he suddenly felt a large amount of pain on his neck.

"I go get the backup generator on." another miner commented as he started walking toward the front of the mine. As he was walking he thought he heard someone gasping. But he ignored that as he was outside now as he then grabbed the cord for the backup generator and pulled it which restored power to quarry. As the lights turned on the miner took notice of an extremely blood-soaked nude women standing before him, her body started to convulsed as her very body started to extend and her skin was starting to shed. From the way the process looked it was extremely painful but she started gaining different features as her mouthed open revealing razor sharp fangs and canines.

"AAAAHHHH!" the miner screamed as the backup generator gave up at that moment and purged the entire quarry in darkness as there was the sound of him being eaten alive.

Xxxxx

Back at Yokai Academy, Tsukune was out of danger but he felt out of sync with his surroundings. The revelation he had faced was still hitting him hard and now it was affecting his grades. And with finals coming up that wasn't good.

At lunch his friends addressed him on it. "What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I'm just having a hard time focusing today. And that math test today didn't help." Tsukune replied.

"Math isn't your subject is it?" Mizore asked. "Don't fret, it's not mine either."

"I can help you. I'm great at math." Kurumu claimed.

Mizore gave her a skeptical look. "What comes after sine and cosine?"

Kurumu frowned. "I'm good at the important stuff, not the nerd-lingo crap."

"How about we get together one night and group study? That should help us all." Moka offered.

Tsukune smiled a bit. "That sounds good. Not tonight though, I've got to check something out for the newspaper."

Xxxxx

After finding out everything he needed for his newspaper article, Tsukune was heading back to his dorm when he was confronted by one of his teachers. "Umm... hello Ririko-sensei."

The woman before him was a brunette with purple eyes wearing a white blouse and black skirt. She had a certain sex appeal to her many students fell prey too, but she never looked like she was trying to seduce anyone. Thought the fact that you could see the edges of her bra through the front of her shirt didn't help.

"Aono Tsukune, you were quite distracted in class this morning. Are you perhaps a slow learner?" She asked as she stepped closer.

"No, I just had a lot of my mind lately." He defended.

"Let me guess, all those girls you hang around with each day?" She inquired. "A playboy like you would be able to focus on his studies more if 'biology' wasn't the only subject you found interesting. And studying with them will only distract you from learning anything. So in that case, let me assist you. As a teacher it is my job to ensure my students are learning, and those girls you keep at arm's length will only slow you down."

"Umm..." Tsukune wasn't sure what to say, mainly because her cleavage was very visible at that moment. Then she leaned up against him, making him even less coherent.

"I can really help you out, more than they can. And studying is just one of the ways I can help you." She said in an almost teasing way.

Before he knew it Tsukune had submitted, which is why he found himself at a conference room ready to see how she could help him get a better grade. He went inside and saw a room he couldn't really describe. It looked like something out of a pornographic horror movie, with skull-shaped bottles and silky drapes hanging off the ceiling, candles and a chandelier with the scent of perfume lingering in the air and perhaps strangest of all a full-sized bed.

Lying on the bed was Ririko, dressed in a solid black dominatrix get-up consisting of a halter-top her normal skirt, mesh stockings, and three bands on her right upper arm. She held an innocent expression as soon as he saw her, as if it were completely normal for her to be seen this way. "So glad you could make it. This atmosphere will really help you focus on your studies."

"How will this help me focus on schoolwork?" Tsukune asked, mildly panicked due to surprise rather than fear. A whip he hadn't even been aware of nearly struck his face, making him shut up.

"In education, teachers are the masters and students are the servants. This setting helps reinforce that idea and allows you to keep in mind you must obey me. My lessons are quite strict, but it's for your own good Tsukune. So let's get started."

Xxxxx

"Good morning Tsukune-kun." Mizore greeted him as usual, but she lost her smile when he didn't seem to acknowledge her at all. In fact he was walking like a zombie and chanting math formulas like some kind of computer. "Are you okay?" All she got in response was some more math jargon.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Miyako showed up at the same time, unnoticed by the distracted Mizore. "Hi Tsukune!" Again, he talked like some kind of robot. "What's wrong with Tsukune?" Yukari asked, concerned. "Why is he chanting math formulas?"

"No idea, how do we make him stop?" Mizore said, struggling to stay calm.

Moka slowly approached, looking a bit shy. "Hey Tsukune, I know you're worried about passing so maybe this will help." She held out a notebook. "I tried to rewrite my notes into a strategy guide for the semester test. This should help take the pressure off you, then you can pass and we can enjoy summer vacation together." Hoping he would accept and thank her, she was shocked and a little hurt that he just stood there mimicking Miyako quite well. Ririko approached the group as she spotted the notebook in Moka hand.

"What is that?" Ririko said, snatching Moka's notes right out of her hands. She flipped through them but she barely glanced at the contents before tossing it back to the pink-haired vampire. "It's quite shameful you have to tempt Tsukune like this. Just leave him to me, I'm the professional here after all."

'I'd bet all my lollipops that she's responsible for this.' Mizore thought as the math teacher took the boy away.

"How can you undo it though?" Kurumu asked as she read Mizore surface though and emotion.

"I have no idea. You're the expert on manipulating people after all. I thought you'd know." Mizore responded.

Kurumu thought about it. "I'll get him back. No matter what."

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Since this chapter show the aftermath of the the nuke hitting the Fairy Tale headquarters and a lot of creepy stuff happen since the mixture of nuclear energy and magical barrier of the floating island produce a weird effect that affecting Japan. Plus Aqua survived and was picked up by a mysterious being in yellow. Also I hope this chapter work out with the creep factor. Also will Kurumu be able to save Tsukune from Ririko!

Also thank you very much for helping me out with this chapter Brown Phantom. Thank you for being my Beta Reader. Also can any of you guess what the mysterious island and thing in yellow is since I will put out what they are in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of the Sexy!

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Kamen Rider series belong to it creators. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune's monster form design belongs to Rider Paladin.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Sexy!**

Keito was back inside the Strip Poker and Gaming club as she was waiting for Yukari to arrive. As Keito was waiting for the little girl witch to arrive, the PSC girl was trying to figure out the case of a second year student that went missing. She remembered his name was Morioka Ginei. She remembered him as a childhood friend of hers. She remembered she had a crush on him ever since he saved her from a pedophiliac human who was about to rape her when she was just six years old. But Ginei, or Gin as she called him, managed to save her and get the adults to come and take that vile human away to be killed. But there was something very off about that human. It was what he gave her before he tried to rape her. Keito held her stomach as there was a faint glowing from her stomach.

"I still wonder to this day if that was really a human and not something else entirely. But Mother never fully explained things to me when I asked her. She kept on saying forgot about it and don't worry." Keito muttered to herself when suddenly the door to the Strip Poker and Gaming Club opened as Keito turned around to look at who came in, expecting it to be Yukari. It turned out to be a girl that looked like a female version of Ginei?

"Kei-chan what in the world are you doing in here?" Gin spoke up as Keito's eyes widen in shock as she then proceeded to faint right on the spot.

"Oh shoot I forgot I'm still a futa-girl." Gin commented as he/she kind of forgot to even tell his childhood friend about the situation he currently in. Gin then looked around.

"Okay this is going to be very awkward explaining this to her when she wakes up. Hey isn't that the spot that disgusting freak carved that weird symbol on her when we were kids? I though it disappeared." Gin commented as she/he looked at Keito's unconscious form as something was glowing underneath her PSC uniform. Gin lifted Keito's shirt up as she/he stared at a weird symbol of unknown design glowing in a eerie green light as it looked like it was literally carved into her flesh. It then vanished as Gin then heard the door to the club open as she/he quickly turn around as a pissed off Yukari just came in at the wrong moment.

"Gin what are you doing to one of my clients?!" Yukari shouted as she lifted up her wand which was glowing with magical powers.

"Wait this is not what it looks like!" Gin quickly try to explain as his/her hand accident brush against Keito's very smooth legs which cause the unconscious girl to moan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck me." Gin said as Yukari unleashed her spell.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in another part of the school. Miyako was wandering around as she was carrying two milk buckets. Yukari sent her on a task to acquire some milk which is supposed to be important for a potion that she was making that would help both of them get Tsukune. Yukari didn't explain how it was going to happen. But Yukari did tell her the potion would be enough for three people. So she was on her such for milk as Miyako then came to a complete stop.

"Um what kind of milk should Miyako get?" Miyako asked herself as suddenly a little portal open up nearby as she recognized the portal to Gensokyo which is her homeland. She spotted someone walking out of it. It appeared to be a little girl of six or ten years of age, one couldn't really tell due to her short stature. She has two long straight oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wore a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and 3 chain accessories tied to her belt. Her eyes are brown and she has long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. She also was carrying an Ibuki Gourd that was attached to her waist connected to a chain.

"Oh hello Suika Ibuki what are you doing here?" Miyako asked.

"Oh I just came to visit you and maybe stay here with you as well plus it seems like I came on a day that you're able to speak clearly as well." Suika replied as she sound like she was drunk. Which to Miyako knowledge of knowing her she most likely was drunk right now.

"So what are you doing with those buckets? Going to have a party?" Suika asked.

"Nope need to get milk for a potion my friend Zukari making." Miyako replied as she was slowly slipping back to her brain dead status now as sadly her speech pattern rise and waned like the moon as she got Yukari name wrong.

"Did your friend Zukari tell you what kind of milk?" Suika asked as Miyako just made an unintelligent moan.

"And I just lost ya. Eh maybe it any kind of milk?" Suika asked Miyako who just shrugged. Suika then took a drink of sake that she keep in her gourd as she then spotted several very large breasted girls walking pass them. Suika sensed the girls were Minotaurs and Holstaurus.

"I think I know where you can get a whole lot of milk but first Miyako-chan hic... we going to need more milk buckets and most likely a milking machine." Suika drunkenly said as she started approaching the group of girls as the drunken little oni girl started turning into mist.

Xxxxx

In the sewers of Japan as several police officers were patrolling around the sewers in search of the missing sewage workers that never came back home to their families. The police officers were in a big group as it was very easy to get lost in these sewers. As they got deeper into the sewers they started taking notice of weird growths that covered the walls. They soon came upon an intersection was overrun with more of the fungus-like flesh growth which almost resembled a womb.

"There are people attached to the goddamn walls!" One of the female officers shouted in complete shock as she managed to get a good look at what she thought was just a weird white blotch on the flesh-like growth wall until she took a better look.

"Holy Shit there are way more people on this wall. I'm starting to think some of these are not just the missing workers." Another officer spoke up as he then took notice of something odd about the people on the wall. All of them are female and worst of all they were all dead, with their cause of death being huge holes in their stomachs, looking almost like something cut them open to eat their insides. Or maybe to get out of their bodies.

"You know this is just plain creepy." Another female officer commented as she was very jumpy right now. She then noticed it was starting to get very dark in the area, even with sunlight beaming through several opening and the fact the walls nearby each of the women's corpses started to move as absolute darkness blanketed the area. She heard the sound of large objects hitting the water and then the screams of terrors that emitted from her fellow officers. As she heard some of them screaming other seemed to be moving away until she felt something stab right in her stomach. She looked down at what hit her, seeing a barbed tail which was embedded in her stomach and she felt something being injected into her body as she went limb. Her body fell down right up against the organic growth as she felt the heat of the growth as she watch the tail continue to pump something into her body as she couldn't even move a single muscle in her body to even fire her shotgun against whatever was attacking her. She can only move her eyes as she watched it continue to pump something inside her.

Three Hour Later as the female police officer was now attached to the weird wall growth. All the lights were back as the all encompassing darkness was gone and the things that brought about the darkness were back to sleep. She was still paralyzed but she looked at her stomach which now looked like it was nine months pregnant. She felt something unnatural forming inside her belly. Her entire body felt so weak as whatever this thing that was growing inside of her was it was taking everything from her body. She then felt pain in her womb and stomach.

'So this is what it feel like having a baby. It sucks.' was the woman's last thought as her entire stomach region burst open as a weird freakish cross between an insect and reptile-like larva emerged out of her stomach. The thing dropped to the sewer floor splashing into the water as it then swam toward a mound of corpses which were actually the dead male police officers. More of the little larvae approached and started feasting on the corpses.

Xxxxx

Ririko had Tsukune back in her office doing math until it literally became the only thing he knew how to do anymore. Using her whip for negative reinforcement she planned on ensuring he never made a mistake in future tests. Tsukune kept on doing every single math equation that the math teacher provided, slowly losing himself.

"That is good, just keep on studying and you truly will never lose focus on any of your future tests. And then you will become successful." Ririko said when suddenly the door to her secret office was busted open and Nekonome and Kurumu walked in.

"Ririko how could you?" Nekonome said in complete shock at her fellow teacher.

"I told you Nekonome-sensei that your fellow teacher was up to something." Kurumu said as she can now tell Tsukune was under a very strong influence and she got the perfect idea to break it.

Ririko looked mildly annoyed but in no way ashamed. "From my perspective the only ones here to have done anything wrong are you two. I'm just doing my job of ensuring one of my students learns properly. You two on the other hand have invited yourself into my private chambers."

"Do you always tutor students dressed like that?" Nekonome asked.

"This isn't tutoring, this is brainwashing plain and simple!" Kurumu yelled.

"And who are you to pass judgment on such an action, succubus?" Ririko countered. "Your kind enslaves even their mates, molding them into a more desirable partner and even then you're never satisfied with just one person. Your entire lifestyle is based upon 'brainwashing' as you call it."

Kurumu looked pissed. "Most of that is just stigma. We're actually quite faithful once we've found our Destined One. To betray them is to lose their love and risk dying."

"Ririko, release him at once." Nekonome ordered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because with the way he is now, how can he get a good grade in anything but math?" Kurumu offered, hoping that would convince the teacher. If it didn't, she'd have to get tough.

"Not my concern. Let the other teachers deal with their subjects while I focus on mine." Ririko plainly stated.

"In that case, it's time for me to teach Tsukune-kun how to be normal again." Kurumu replied.

"Not while I'm here you're not." Ririko said as she reverted to her natural monster form of a Lamia, meaning her lower body was that of a snake and her hips resembled a cobra's hood. Her tail ended in what looked like a closed flower.

"No wonder you make him think of nothing but math." Kurumu commented as she revealed her wings, claws, and tail. "With a body like that you'd got nothing else he'd want. Not like me."

"You think you're so hot?" Ririko asked before grabbing one of her unlit oil lamps and throwing it at the succubus. Kurumu slashed at it thus cleaving it but getting herself covered in oil. Ririko then grabbed one of the candles in the room. "Then burn for it!"

Ririko must have forgotten that succubi can fly, for Kurumu got into the air and easily avoided the candle which landed in a puddle of oil setting it afire. Nekonome shrieked and backed away and Tsukune was still mesmerized by math formulas. In the air Kurumu felt weighed down by her oil-soaked sweater and knew she couldn't stay up with it on. "Tsukune!" She called out, hoping he'd be aware of her now, but he wasn't. She flew to him and grabbed his face with her tail, forcing him to briefly look at her rather than his paper and textbook. In that moment she lifted her sweater off her body, somehow getting it off despite her wings in the way, and hovering before him in her red satin bra.

Tsukune froze and just stared, making Kurumu smile. "That's right, I know you're still in there." She said as she dropped her sweater, resulting in it burning to ashes on the floor. Then she removed her skirt, showing red satin panties. "Don't let this snake-lady control you."

"You indecent little skank." Ririko insulted as she tried to swat away Kurumu with her whip but failed, and at the same time she opened her tail and used it to engulf Tsukune's head, trying to reinforce the mental programming she had been working on.

"You're just jealous because no teenage boy would choose math over mammaries like mine." Kurumu taunted.

"Not if you keep throwing them in his face!"

"Ooh, good idea." Kurumu then flew over Ririko to do exactly that, but the Lamia swung her tail and knocked her to an unburned part of the floor then pinned her down. Then she used her whip to wrap around the succubus's throat which Kurumu struggled to keep from choking her.

"Maybe I should get that sleaze out of your brain and make you into a good girl." Ririko threatened, holding her tail end over Kurumu.

"Not my style." Kurumu wheezed before slashing the whip to pieces then reaching out and giving Ririko a big gash on her leather top. Which fell to the floor in two pieces leaving her completely nude. Again Tsukune froze in place. How could he not? When there was one naked woman and one girl wearing nothing but underwear and oil in front of him? Also the fire have died down as Nekonome was using a fire extinguisher

"Tsukune-kun is almost close to breaking that brainwashing program he under. But first I have to deal with her." Kurumu mutter to herself as her eye briefly glowed for a second as she stared at Ririko.

"Are you trying to charm me?" Ririko asked confused when suddenly she felt her body become unbearably hot as her skin was becoming very sensitive.

"Nope not charming you. Just a little rewiring in your head." Kurumu said as Ririko collasped to the ground as she started moaning in pleasure as Ririko soon started playing with her breast. Kurumu then looked for Nekonome-sensei as she need her for the second phase of her plan that she cooked up in her mind.

"Tsukune-san are you alright?" Nekonome asked her student and savior as well as she never did repay him for saving her that one night from the dog monster.

"He still under Ririko-sensei brainwashing effect but I got a idea on how to break it but I need your help sensei." Kurumu said as she was right behind Nekonome as she then grabbed a hold of her teacher and then procced to grope her teacher breast. Tsukune froze again on the spot as he watch Kurumu grope and fondle Nekonome-sensei breast as the cat women teacher started moaning from the contact. He also see Rirko-sensei groping and fondling with herself as the blood in Tsukune body was rushing toward his head before long he was sent flying backward as a spary of blood came out of his nose. Kurumu stopped what she was doing as Nekonome dropped to the ground as she was blushing very heavily since one of her student just did that to her. She what to scold her student for doing even doing such a thing to her. But she was way to embrasses to do anything at the moment as she hear Rirko moaning much more loudly.

"Kurumu why in the world you did that?" Nekonome asked calming as she actually hope there was a reason her student did that to her.

"I was hoping that if Tsukune-kun see something very erotic his body would have a reaction. But I overdid with the groping you and rewiring the pleasure center in Rirko-sensei brain. There was to much sexiness." Kurumu jokingly said as Nekonome just looked at her.

"You know you got very soft breast." Kurumu commented as Nekonome blush renewed.

"Let just get Tsukune to the nurse." Nekonome blushing said as she was very embrasses about the whole thing. Both them turn around as they looked at Tsukune prone form except due to all what just happen his human form vanish as he was now in his monster form.

"Nekonome-sensei what kind of monster species Tsukune-kun belong to?" Kurumu asked as she can smell Tsukune scent which was in the air and to her it smelt heavenly.

"I don't know." Nekonome simply responded as she took in his scent.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter But anyway there was some fanservice in this chapter and we learn today not to mess with Kurumu or else she will rewired your brain. I think her charm ability works like that messing with the brain signal I think. Also I hope I didn't offend anyone with the creepy and disturbing birth scene in this chapter. Also what does anyone think of the Keito and Gin scene. Need to know did I balance out the creepy factor and the fanservice in this chapter and the comedy as well with Miyako and Suika scene.

Also thank you very much for helping me out with this chapter Brown Phantom. Thank you for being my Beta Reader. Also thank you for helping out with the sexy showdown.


	12. Chapter 12: Break Planning

**I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Kamen Rider series belong to it creators. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Also don't own the Cthulhu Mythos that is own by H.P Lovecraft. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune's monster form design belongs to Rider Paladin.**

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 12: Break Planning**

In the Strip Poker and Gaming Club room, Yukari and Miyako were inside the backroom as they were introducing their newest member into the fold. Suika Ibuki was in the club right now, surrounding her was a huge amount of buckets that were filled with milk. Yukari was looking at the huge pile of the milk since she remembered sending Miyako with only few empty buckets and they came back with more then enough milk to make three potions.

"So why did you help Miyako-chan out in the first place?" Yukari asked the drunken Oni girl.

"The reason why you may ask? Both Miyako and I came from the same place, Gensokyo." Suika replied.

"Gensokyo?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah it's a place located somewhere in Japan which is separate by dimensional barriers. Both humans and Yokai live there." Suika answered.

"Well your help was greatly appreciated, considering we managed to amass enough milk to make three potions." Yukari commented.

"I want in." Suika simply said.

"Say what now?" Yukari asked in shock.

"I heard from Miyako that this potion is going to give you two a more mature body. All to be with a boy. I'm interested in what it' like to look like a teenager." Suika replied. "Plus I want to meet this boy that seems to have captured Miyako's heart."

Yukari had a look on her face as her eyebrow was twitching. 'Why for some reason is there suddenly another girl? No wait, I'm just jumping to conclusions. She just wants to meet Tsukune-kun. Maybe nothing will develop. Once she sees what it's like to be a teen she's bound to explore her options.' Yukari though to herself hopefully but in even in her mind there was a twinge of fear.

"Sure you can join but we do need a few more ingredients. Those can most likely be found over summer break. We need fairy dust of an Ice Fairy, Mithril Dust which we do need mining equipment to get and something to process it with. And then we have to leave the ingredients soaking in the moonlight and sunlight for one whole week. Then we have to refine it into a potion." Yukari replied.

"I can get you the Ice Fairy Dust very easily. This might take me a few hours to track her down first. But I know the place she likes to visit the most. Just give me something to hold it in." Suika said as Yukari gave her several empty jars.

"Thank you." Suika said as she walked out of the club house as a portal opened up to Gensokyo as the Oni girl walked in.

"I wonder who that Oni girl thinks she is anyway?" Yukari asked out loud as Miyako gave an unintelligent moan.

"What you mean she one of the Four Deva of the Mountains? What in the world is that?" Yukari asked as Miyako just stared at her.

Xxxxx

On the mysterious jungle-covered island that appeared off the coast of Japan several beings were standing on the beachfront as they were looking at the island nation of Japan. One was a humanoid being wearing yellow. Standing next to it was a being wearing armor that seems to be fish-frog-like in theme. Right next to the armored being was another armored being except it was feminine in shape and busty as well, it's armor's theme that of a ram or goat. She had an perverse aura about her that seems like that of a motherly one but lusty.

"Dagon have Cthulhu awakened yet?" The being in yellow asked the armored being.

"No he still sleeps. But R'lyeh is rising so he will awaken. What you did with that girl King in Yellow?" Dagon asked as the female armored being just sighed as she was looking at the jungle.

"She is resting, it seems like she was almost was close to Nuclear Chaos himself from her wounds and the stench she was emitting.

"That is what the humans call Nuclear Missile. She must got hit by one." the female one replied.

"Shub-Niggurath you seems upset about something." Dagon asked.

"One hundreds of my younglings are dead, the debris killed them. And how did we even get to this human realm in the first place?" Shub-Niggurath asked as she sound frustrated as one of those hundreds was her favorite and now she have to find some human and mate with him and then give birth to more younglings to replace the fallen ones.

"I believe one of the Four Horrors of Abomination did it. I believe it was Slenderman the Dimensional Horror." The King in Yellow replied.

"So that mean the plan we discussed with the other horror is soon going to take in effect." Shub-Niggurath asked.

"I believe so but we should keep all activates on the down low. Since the barrier that held our world is slowly cracking, the more it cracks the more our world bleeds into this world until there is nothing holding either worlds apart. Then we can make our move as the Nuclear Chaos would cross over by then." The King in Yellow said.

"I will try to find a new Mother Hydra. The old one died in mid-transit to this world." Dagon said he looked at Japan.

"That is true, we do need build up our strength as we did lose a lot of our forces when we got drag into this area. So we shall find followers." The King in Yellow said as he disappeared from sight. Dagon started walking into the water leaving Shub-Niggurath all by herself as she looked at Japan before she then went back into the jungle.

Xxxxx

The morning of the next day was the day before spring breaks happens. Tsukune and the girls were walking to class. Tsukune was thinking in his head about the upcoming break and the girls.

"Tsukune-kun, got any plans for spring break?" Moka asked.

"Not yet. That's something I would like to decide soon though." He replied.

"I know what to do. I'll take him somewhere and he can see the succubus version of Girls Gone Wild." Kurumu shamelessly offered.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Just out of curiosity, what's the difference?"

"We do more than just show off what we got." Kurumu teased, licking her lips sensually.

"Tsukune should really see the mermaid version instead." Tsukibi said, surprising everyone with her sudden appearance. "We mermaids will do anything to get men excited and near us. _Anything_."

"Why are you here?" Mizore asked, steeling her eyes.

Tsukibi shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don't tell me you're suddenly interested in him." Kurumu asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not particularly, just joining in the conversation." The mermaid replied.

"Now that I think about it, a trip to the beach does sound good." Tsukune commented. "You girls interested?" Hopes of seeing them in bikinis filled his mind.

Moka looked nervous. "Umm... Tsukune, I don't really like being near the ocean."

"And I'm not really comfortable in such a warm place." Mizore added.

"Then I guess it's just me and Tsukune going to the beach." Kurumu said cheerfully.

"I never said no. I can tough it out." Mizore claimed, defensive.

Moka got defensive too. "Me too, as long as I don't go near the water."

"Now girls I want this to be fun for everyone, not just one of us. If you want to go somewhere else we can still discuss other options." Tsukune said in an effort to placate them.

"Why not we all take a trip around Japan vist all the best location we can find?" Yukari commented as both her and Miyako was walking up to the group.

"That sound like a great idea." everyone said at once.

"But who going to drive us around?" Tsukune asked the little witch.

"Nekonome-sensei offer to give us a ride around Japan." Yukari replied.

"Wait how in the world you know all this in advance anyway? Kurumu asked in complete shock.

"Oh unlike a lot of people I make plan way in advance. So I asked Nekonome-sensei if it possible to take us around Japan since one I knew all of you wouldn't be able to come to a complete agreement on something so I include all of you in my planning. And I was right." Yukari replied.

"Can I come along?" Tsukibi asked.

"Sure you can." Yukari replied as everyone went back to heading toward there class. As the day went along fine without problems as school was now over as Tsukune and the girls were standing in front of a bus as Nekonome was looking at them as she looked at Tsukune briefly as she had a slight flush on her face. Gin and Keito were there as well.

"Why you two coming along anyway?" Mizore asked.

"Because Yukari still never solved my problem of being a Futa-girl." Gin replied as she/he was still a futa-girl.

"Okay then that explain you but why is a PSC member coming along anyway?" Kurumu asked.

"I have business with Yukari." Keito simply said as not going to tell everyone what her business with Yukari is but she hope the witchling be able to get that transformation spell of her right this time.

"Well I hope all of you are ready." Nekonome asked as everyone nodded there head as they had pack there belonging in suitcases.

"Well let go then." Nekonome said as everyone went inside the bus as it then drove off as watching the group leave was the tall slender being in a business suit was watching the group leave on there bus.

"You not going to be coming back to this place ever again." the slender being said in a very creepy and distorted tone of voice.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. This chapter show Yukari meeting Suika and finding out Miyako is from the Gensokyo region. Plus on the jungle island a group of being from a certain mythos were discussing there plans sicne they lost some of there forces. Also spring break happen for Tsukune group. Who will they meet on there spring break I wonder.

Thank Brown Phantom for being a beta reading and helping out with the scenes in this chapter as well. I very sorry for taking so long with this chapter i was working on other stories. So I apologize


	13. Chapter 13: Witch Knoll Terror

I don't own Rosario+Vampire that is owned by the creator of the Rosario+Vampire series. Kamen Rider series belong to it creators. Also don't own Touhou that is owned by the creator of the Touhou series. Also don't own the Cthulhu Mythos that is own by H.P Lovecraft. Tsukibi and Unsei is owned by Brown Phantom. Tsukune's monster form design belongs to Rider Paladin.

Summary: Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy went a little differently, and a power he didn't even know he had awakened when he did the right thing. Was being accepted into Yokai Academy really an accident, or is this where he was always meant to go? TsukunexMizorexHarem, rated M for disturbing elements, blood, gore, and violence.

**Greeed+Harem**

**Chapter 13: Witch Knoll Terror**

The bus was traveling along the road as Tsukune and his friend were sleeping since it was nighttime now as have been three hours since they left Yokai Academy. Nekonome and the creepy bus driver were still awake as the bus kept on driving down the dark road. There was a bunch of creepy dark trees on the side of the road.

"This is very confusing, I've never seen these kind of trees in any region of Japan before." Nekonome said as she traveled around a lot and she didn't remembered any of these trees in her travels at all. Soon there was a loud noise that was emitting from the bus as this caused everyone to wake up. Startled by the noise as smoke was pouring out of the bus.

"Shit something is severely wrong with this bus. I have to pull over." The Bus Driver said as he pulled over to the side of the road as it was directly in front of the forest entrance. The Bus Driver soon got out of the bus as he popped open the hood to have a look at the engine. He didn't like what he saw as the engine looked fried.

"Shoot, the engine fried." The Bus Driver said as Nekonome and everyone else got out of the bus and crowded around the bus driver.

"What happened Bus Driver?" Nekonome asked.

"Something fried the engine, since I know this bus was brand new and the engine was working fine as well. Hell I can see some kind of scorch mark on the engine block." The Bus Driver said.

"So what could have caused it?" Keito asked.

"I know this is not a humans doing but this is odd nonetheless. We need to find either a new engine block or call a tow service." The Bus Driver said as Nekonome brought out her cell phone as she called the Tow Service. Except her phone was not picking up any signal at all. Mizore then spotted something going on with her phone as she slapped it out of Nekonome's hand as the phone suddenly blew up.

"What just happen to my cell phone?" Nekonome said in complete shock as that could have taken her head completely off.

"I don't know I just sensed a change in temperature and it was coming from your cell phone." Mizore commented.

"Well that means we just have to find a replacement engine for the bus or find a pay phone somewhere." The Bus Driver said.

"Well look for parts first. I mean we might be close to a junkyard for all we know." Tsukune commented.

"What about we split up and look for parts or a emergency phone?" Miyako spoke up as everyone looked at her in shock as she said something in a complete sentence.

"Okay Tsukune your group will look for engine parts in the forest since I can smell several vehicles are located in that forest. While Nekonome your group will look for the emergency phone." Gin said as she/he can smell several vehicles in the forest. Two groups were formed. Tsukune, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Miyako from one group while Nekonome, Gin, Keito, Tsukibi and Bus Driver formed another group. Both went into separate directions as they use the bus as a way point. Tsukune's group enter the woods as a fog rolled in. They soon found an abandoned bus.

"Do you think this will work?" Moka asked as the group crowded around the abandoned bus which look like someone slash out the tires with a sword.

"Well let's just pop the hood and have a look inside." Tsukune commented as he popped the hood of the bus as all of them looked inside. There was a perfectly intact engine inside.

"So do any of you know how to safety remove a engine block?" Tsukune asked as Miyako just grabbed a hold of the engine and ripped it out of the Bus.

"Damn she's strong." Everyone present said as Mizore looked around as she took notice that someone is missing.

"Hey where is Yukari anyway?" Mizore asked as realized Yukari wasn't there with them when the fog roll in.

"Do you think she got lost in the fog?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't think so, she was in the middle of all of us. How does someone just plain disappear from the middle of a group?" Moka replied.

"I say we look for her. Eh Kurumu do you think you can lead Miyako back to the bus while the rest of us look for Yukari?" Tsukune spoke up.

"Sure I can do that Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said as she lead Miyako away. While everyone else went out to go look for the missing witch girl.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Yukari was just as confused regarding where she was. "Where did everyone go? I was surrounded by everyone and they just vanished." She got scared, worried that something was afraid her, or missed her and would come back for her. Gripping her wand, she knew she needed more than a washtub to get out of this one.

"Hello little one. Lost are you?" The strange voice of an unseen elderly woman could be heard asking.

Yukari tried to look everywhere at once, not convinced she was out of danger. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, you're in good company." The elderly woman repeated before coming into view, moving like she didn't have complete control of her own body. "I'm a witch like you. You're not that far from my home. What brings you here?"

"I got separated from my friends." Yukari admitted, wondering if this witch was the cause of that.

"My, that is a problem." The woman said, making it sound like Yukari was instead complaining about dandruff. "I can help you find them, but the things I'll need for such a task are back in my home. Please come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"If you can't trust a fellow witch who can you trust?" She asked before turning around. "Follow me." Again she walked like her body didn't cooperate with her. Nevertheless, Yukari chose to follow.

Xxxxx

Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka were wandering through the woods in search of Yukari as they were in high alert the past few minutes since Tsukune thought something was following them in the fog. They kept on walking through the woods calling Yukari's name when suddenly Moka stopped in her tracks as she thought she heard something.

"Guys wait I think I heard something." Moka spoke up as both Mizore and Tsukune stopped in their tracks as well as both of them listened for anything.

"What did you hear Moka?" Mizore asked.

"I heard heavy footsteps and they sound really close as well." Moka replied.

"Which direction?" Tsukune asked.

"I thinking east of us?" Moka replied as she suddenly took notice of a big red dot that appeared on Mizore's chest. She remembered it from somewhere but was having a hard time thinking of what it was she remembered it from.

"Moka what you looking at?" Mizore asked as another dot appeared on Tsukune now as Moka realized what those dots were. They were laser sights of a gun. She jumped forward as she tackled both of them to the ground as the trees directly behind both Tsukune and Mizore were both hit by a bolt of pure energy that turned both trees to ashes.

"What in the world was that!" Mizore shouted in complete shock.

"That look like bullets of plasma!" Tsukune said when suddenly the entire forest lit up yet again as more of the plasma bullet were being fired at the group as all of them quickly got up from the ground in a mad dodge to get away from plasma fire as it scorch the ground. Soon they hear something rapidly advancing toward them from the East as more plasma fire erupted from that direction. Which prompt the group to flee as there mysterious attacker was in pursuit of Tsukune's group as the fog became thicker.

Xxxxx

Yukari calmed down a bit when the old woman led her to a field covered in sunflowers, but she still wasn't relaxed. "What is this place?"

"My home, called Witches Knoll by the local humans. Who wish to destroy it for more of their so-called progress. But I'm not going down without a fight." The old woman answered without turning around.

'That almost sounded like a threat.' Yukari noted. She noticed a hut in the distance. "That your home?" She asked, trying to hide her discomfort for fear it would make the older witch do something to her.

"Yep, home for... well, I'd prefer not to say exactly how long. A woman doesn't tell that sort of thing to someone she just met. Want to come inside?"

"Honestly, I'd rather keep looking for my friends."

Yukari started to walk away, and that's when the old woman turned to look at her. "Oh please, stay." She said, her voice now possessing an underlying masculine tone in it. If Yukari wasn't frightened before, she was now.

The younger witch tried to run off, now convinced this witch, if she even was that, wasn't as friendly as she wanted the child to believe. After running two steps the sunflowers moved like tentacles and wrapped around her legs. Caught by surprise Yukari fell on the ground with a hard thud, dropping her wand. "Oh no!" She said, reaching out for it, only to get another sunflower to wrap around her wrist and pull her arm behind her. 'Are the flowers hog-tying me?'

The witch came up to her and picked up the wand. "Naughty naughty." She scalded, her voice now much more masculine but mixed with her own. It was like a man was speaking thru her voice at the same time she herself was. It was creepy to hear. "Little kids that don't listen must be punished."

Struggling to get free, Yukari was pulled into the woman's hut. The door when it closed only made a creak but it might as well been a prison cell shutting to Yukari.

"I imagine this punishment will be the most fitting." The old woman said, bringing Yukari to a pole in the center of her hut, and tied the girl to it.

Yukari panicked. "Now I know you're not a witch. No witch would ever try to burn someone at the stake." That was one of the dark moments in her races history, one the witches had no intention of repeating. To a witch, the guillotine was more humane than tying someone to a stake.

The old woman smirked. "It doesn't matter what I am, there's nothing you can do about it." She said again in her creepy two-tone voice. At Yukari's feet she lit dozens of incense sticks. "This is just to start. No need to rush the process."

Yukari struggled but the aromas from the incense reached her quickly, and the next thing she knew she passed out.

Xxxxx

In her dream Yukari found herself in an old fashioned village where the buildings were made of wood and none of the roads were paved. She could see horses and people walking around in old fashioned clothes, mostly colored black and beige.

"The trial of the accused will now commence." A booming man's voice said, and Yukari found herself shackled in a gallows, her head and hands held in place by two locked pieces of wood around her. Before her there was a crowd of angry people armed with bad fruit and rocks.

"Oh no, not here." Yukari pleaded. This was the period of history the witches referred to as their Holocaust. This was the Salem Witch Trials.

Rocks and fruit were thrown at her with reckless abandon. This was how witches were 'trailed' back in the old days, no defense, no plea agreement, no protection against violating their rights, just torture to see how much they can take before they die.

She pleaded for this to stop, illusion or not this hurt as real as anything else she'd experience. But the illusion and the pelting continued heedless of her pleas.

Xxxxx

A women was approaching the hut as she need to check up on her master. She had long brown hair with two tufts on either side. Brown eyes. A white top that looks like a corset, allowing her shoulders and cleavage to be seen. She had a average C cup size breast. Leather bands on upper arms. Pants like a miko, covered dark maroon. Her name was Toujo Ruby.

Ruby casually entered the hut where she and her master lived, only to see her master standing in front of a young girl. Who happened to be tied to a load-bearing pole in the room with zoned-out eyes like she wasn't completely conscious but thrashing around as if in pain.

"Master what's going on?" She asked, not expecting or understanding the sight at all.

"This doesn't concern you." The old woman said, the male part of her voice gone.

"Doesn't concern me? You're tormenting a young girl. A fellow witch it looks like." Ruby objected.

"So?"

Ruby frowned and grabbed her wand. "Who are you? You aren't my master. Show me who you really are."

The old woman looked at her, grinning like a predator. "Alright, you asked for it." Her skin began to peel off, like a snake shedding their own skin. Underneath the facade emerged a faceless man wearing a black business suit with multiple arms like black tentacle coming out his back.

Ruby felt like she was going to be sick. "What kind of sick twisted creature are you?"

"Call me Slender." The faceless fiend said without a mouth, and all of a sudden his arms stretched like rubber to grab her.

Ruby used her wand to create a barrier. It deflected the arms but it didn't hurt the thing. She dropped the barrier and fired off an energy bullet at him, hitting him in the torso. Slender wobbled but overall looked unaffected.

"I can't be beaten with sheer brute force." He commented.

'If I can't beat him, I can at least save her.' Ruby thought, then raised her wand above her head. Right away a tornado formed inside the hut, blowing everything around and tearing the place apart. The smoke of the incense was blown away allowing Yukari to slowly break free of her illusion.

Slender used some arms to shield himself from debris and the rest to hold himself down. Ruby used this opportunity to sprout several bird wings and took to the air, using the current to reach Yukari and cut her free before blasting a hole in the roof and fleeing.

Ruby was flying over the Sunflower field as she was looking for someplace to flee to as she spotted the abandon research facailty, She flew over there when suddenly she flew a sharp pain in one of her wings. She look at the wing as there was piece of debris that impale in her upper right wing. Suddenly more debris impale themselve on her wings as she spotted Slender throwing pieces of the Hut at her. Ruby fell out of the sky as she hold on to Yukari as she emitted a barrier around her in hopes of lessen the fall. She took notice that fog bank was rolling in. Suddenly both her and Yukari crash through the facaitly roof.

Xxxxx

Tsukune group was running through a field of sunflowers as they were trying to get away from the approaching fog bank. Tsukune took notice of something up in the sky as he spotted a flying women with six raven wings and she appeared to be carrying someone in her arms.

"Wait I think that women is carrying Yukari!" Tsukune said at loud as Moka and Mizore looked up as all three of them suddenly se the women falling out of the sky as she crash into a abandon facailty that had vegatiation overgrowth all over it.

"Do you think they alright!" Moka asked worried for the little witch.

"I think they were alright I saw somekind of barrier covering the women and Yukari right before they crash." Tsukune responded.

"We have to get to them before what ever that thing chasing us get to them first." Mizore said as they ran to the abandon facaitly door as the sliding doors open for Tsukune group as they quickly close right behind them as the three of them move further inside the facaitly as the fog bank quickly engulfed the facaitly.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. This time I got it out a bit more eariler then last time. As a lot happen in this chapter as Ruby is now in the story as well. Witch Knoll Arc will be different that for sure as Tsukune, Mizore and Moka are being chase by something in the fog while Ruby rescued Yukari from being torture by the Slenderman. Except both of those two need rescuing now.

Thank you UnitedOpsery1991 for giving me ideas for this chapter. Thank you very much. Also thank you Brown Phanotm for beta reading and doing those scene as well for this chapter.


End file.
